Hero of Remnant
by Taiman215
Summary: The Omnitrix has landed on a new planet called Remnant opening hole which leaders it open to aliens searching for the Omnitrix, so now a boy who wants to make his own path and the Omnitrix's A.I. with no memory must work together to save this world from the evils of Remnant and beyond (Revision complete)
1. It's Hero Time

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of the story for July, the Hero of Remnant a Ben 10 and RWBY crossover. You guys might be wondering if I'll be having Ben as the main character or not and….. (Pause of dramatic effect)….. I will not, there's waaaay to many of those fics so I'll be using an Oc.**

**But without further ado let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Masterpiece**

* * *

**Space**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Space that final frontier, holding many different types of Aliens and Planets but there's a certain hero that holds the DNA of all of these aliens, Ben Tennyson and he was currently on a mission.

"Man, did you have to send me on this mission so early grandpa?" Ben said, before yawning. "I mean I had a date tonight." He said, to a screen showing an older man in a red Hawaiian T-shirt, this was Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson.

"Sorry Ben but this wormhole needs to be dealt with quickly before anything happens, who knows what will pop out of it?" He said, and Ben nodded.

Ben had curly brown hair and bright green eyes, he was wearing a white and green hoodie, brown trousers and green and black shoes. On his wrist was the most powerful weapon in the universe, the Omnitrix, it was white and green in colour looking like a normal wrist watch but it allows Ben to change it to different alien forms using the Aliens' DNA.

Ben looked down at the watch which was glowing blue signifying that it's updating. 'Man this has been going on for a while, we'll I'm sure whatever the update is it will at least be useful.'

"Man, this is the most exciting thing that's happened since the Maltruant thing." Ben sarcastically said, as he let the ship's auto control fly for him but what he didn't notice was that his ship was being followed.

The ship was black with red glasses all around it and blasters on the front. The ship shot a couple of times at Ben's causing it to suddenly freeze in place.

"What the?!" Ben yelled, getting up and he looked out the window.

"Aw man, I just had to jinx it!" He groaned, before trying to get control back to the ship or at least sending a distress signal.

The black ship was slowly moving to Ben's frozen ship before landing next to it and blasting a hole in Ben's ship.

Ben ran over to where the hole was blasted and saw someone walking in, he was wearing a black trench coat with white armour and black markings, his hands were covered by black clawed gloves and he had hiking boots. He had his hood up and his face was covered with a mask and his arms was glowing bright red.

"Alright buddy, you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with, I'm-!"

"Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the Galaxy, correct?" He asked, surprising Ben.

"Oh… well…, so you have heard of me and you think you can take me? You got guts I'll give you that but I'm gonna give you five minutes to get out of here and leave." Ben said, but the masked man shook his head.

"Sorry got a job to do… get him" He said, as several droids flew past him towards Ben.

"Alright but don't forget… I gave you an out." He said. while dialling an alien in to his watch and slamming the button.

Ben was enveloped in a green energy changing his appearance into a green plant man with a red and yellow head and a black face with glowing green eyes and a badge on his chest showing a green hour glass.

"SWAMPFIRE!" He yelled, before grabbing seeds from his arms and throwing them at the droids entangling them in vines. "Time to heat things up!" Ben said before bracing his arms and shooting flames at the droids destroying them.

"How'd you like that?" he smirked, while the masked man just clapped his hands.

"Not bad, but nowhere near close to me" he said smugly, making Ben growl.

"Oh yeah, how about this!" Ben yelled, before shooting another stream of flames at the masked man but there's was a bright red flash and when it went down Ben's eyes widened "No way…"

The man transformed into what looked blitzwolfer but with a black body with white bone sprouting out of its body and glowing red eyes and he had a red glowing Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The monster roared before rushing towards Ben who moved out of the way "So you have some sort of bootleg Omnitrix? Geez you're not even original" Ben said, before slamming the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ben was enveloped into another flash of green light before changing into a new alien. This alien was mostly green slime controlled by a floating UFO over its head and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"GOOP!" Ben yelle, before quickly avoiding the monster slashes.

Ben then began shooting parts of his body at the monster dissolving anything the slime touches but the Monster quickly moved out of the way.

The monster then shout out a sound wave knocking goop to the wall.

The monster growled before slamming the watch on his chest enveloping his body in a red flash but this time he disappeared.

"What the? Where did you go?" Ben yelled, looking around but he didn't notice a black mist moving over Goop's UFO.

"Gah!" Ben yelled, as several stones attached to Goop's UFO that came from the black mist.

Ben's body began moving without him telling it too and grabbed the Omnitrix symbol and began pulling it off.

"Hey! Stop it! This is my body!" Ben yelled, to no avail as he pulled the Omnitrix off of himself returning him to normal.

Ben flopped to the ground before looking up to see a mist with several bones flying around it along with the Omnitrix symbol before there was another flash of red light revealing the masked man holding the Omnitrix

"Damn it! Who are you?!" Ben yelled, at the masked man.

"I'm just someone looking for a good bounty, and this item right here is the highest I've seen yet." He said, pointing to the watch.

"Now I'll have to kill you for your bounty." He said, before taking out a gun and aiming at Ben's head.

"Wait! Uh can you at least tell me your name?" Ben asked, making the masked man snicker.

"Well you're about to die so~~~~~~~ alright" He said, kneeling in front of Ben.

"You can call me Grim and that's the last you'll ever here." He said, aiming his gun at Ben's head but he kicked Grim in the arm making him drop the Omnitrix just as Ben grabbed it and ran off.

"Little bastard, GET BACK HERE!" Grim yelled, running after him with several droids following.

"Have to put on the Omnitrix!" Ben said, to himself as he placed the watch on his wrist to no avail.

"What why?" Ben yelled. as he noticed the blue glow on the watch "Oh crap right it's updating!"

Ben looked around and began sweating before he noticed some escape ships.

"Alright!" He said. running to the ships but noticed that a lot of them were damaged except for the Galvan ones.

"I have to do something." He said, before looking down at the Omnitrix before placing it inside.

"We should be able to detect it so as long as no one finds it I'll be able to come back for it." He said, before placing the watch into the ship and shooting it out into space towards the wormhole.

"Where is it?!" Grim yelled, knocking down the door to see the Ben shooting a escape ship out of the ship.

"Damn it! Where did you send it?!" Grim yelled lifting Ben into the air.

"I don't know but I know one thing you'll never get it!" Ben yelled, but this just made Grim angrier as he threw Ben on to the ground and aimed his gun at the boy.

"Then I'll have to make sure you won't get it either!" He yelled, and was about to pull the trigger but then…

"THIS IS THE PLUMBER RESCUE FORCE! PLEASE STOP ANY VIOLENCE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO ATTACK!"

Grim growled, before lowering his gun and activating a teleporter on his wrist.

"This isn't over boy!" He growled, as he teleported away.

"Hah…Hah it's over but where did the Omnitrix end up?" Ben said, as he fell on the ground completely tired.

Meanwhile the ship the Omnitrix was in was flying through space until the wormhole Ben was sent to close opened and sucked Omnitrix in.

As the Omnitrix flew through the wormhole the update finally finished before it began speaking.

"…Where…am…I….Who…am…I?"

Soon another wormhole appeared revealing a plant similar to earth except its moon was shattered. "A planet?".

The voice said before noticing that the ship he was in was flying towards the portal "I'm… going in. He said, flying through the portal not noticing that Grimm sent a couple of droids towards the portal.

* * *

**Remnant  
****Patch**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"I get it shut up!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at my Alarm Clock just as I got up out of my bed and began getting changed.

My name's Ventus Valiant or Ven, I'm 15 years old and the second child of the Valiant family which is comprised of great hunters and heroes that fight off the monsters known as Grimm.

I soon got dressed and left my room heading downstairs, I had messy dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes and I was wearing black T-shirt underneath a black and white long sleeved jacket along with Black trousers with white longing and Black boots which made me look taller.

As I walked down stairs, I saw my Mom and Dad making breakfast while my older sister Reina was waiting on the table.

Reina was 17 years old, she had long dirty blonde hair with green eyes and was wearing a sleeveless red wool short with a black skirt, black tights and black boots.

I sat down on the table and yawned just as Mom put a plate of pancakes on the table "So Venny you looking forward to the Summer Camp?" My mom asked, and I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." I said, grabbing my fork and eating my pancakes.

"Do you have your clothes and weapons ready?" She asked, and I nodded "…Okay and Reina are you ready for your trip to Weiss'?" She asked, and Reina nodded.

"Yeah mom"

"Why are you going to her house again?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well duh we need to get ready for Beacon obviously." She said, and I nodded.

I sighed as I got up and grabbed my bag. "I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you got into Beacon Reina!" Mom said, and Dad nodded.

"Good work, Reina" He said, ruffling her hair.

I sighed and grabbed my duffel bag and threw it around my back.

"I'm gonna head to the school bus." I said, leaving the house, they tried to say bye but I had already put on my headphones.

I grabbed my bike and began cycling to my school, Signal Academy, we were going to a Summer Camp to train us to be better Huntsmen and Huntresses.

And as I did I thought back to how successful and popular my sister was compared to me.

I've always been in my sister's shadow, she always aced every test and has impressed the teachers with her skills at being a huntress and her amazing semblance, while I'm just an average fighter that can't even activate his semblance.

Heck most of my so called 'friends' are just people that want to date and learn from my sister.

'Hopefully when I get into beacon I can show my skills.' I thought, a smirk growing on my face while cycling faster 'Yeah, I'll show everyone my worth! No matter what!'

"Hey leave me alone!" I heard, suddenly before I looked over to see one of my classmates being bullied by a couple of older students, I think her name was Ruby.

Ruby was about a few meters taller than me, she had black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles and she was wearing a red cloak and she was holding a red suitcase

Ruby was being by hassled by two guys taller than her for her weapon.

"Come on, you have one of the best weapons in the school I'm sure you can just make another." He said. trying to get her suit case

"No Crescent Rose is my precious weapon! I made it myself!" She yelled,trying to get it back making me sigh 'Goddamn it…fine' I thought, walking up to the group.

"Oi! Leave her alone!"

They looked over at me and Ruby was surprised at my sudden arrival. "

Ventus? What are you doing here?" she asked, making the guys look at her before back at me.

"So you're this kid's boyfriend huh?" He said, and I saw Ruby blushing a bit but I ignored it.

"Well what are you going to do huh? Runt!" One of the guy said, making my eyes go wide.

"You might want to take that back?" I said, and he just smirked.

"Oh sorry, I can't here you from down there," the other one said and I was getting angrier.

"Oh what you're getting angry, what are you gonna do pipsqueak?!"

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, before punching them in the gut hard.

"Gah!" They said falling to their knees, I grabbed them by their shirts before spinning them around "CAN A PIPSQUEAK DO THIS! SAY IT! SAY IT TO MY FACE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANNA CALL ME A HALF-PINT MIDGET! I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACK WATER IDIOTS!" I yelled, before throwing them far away.

"Hah…hah, bastards…" I said, tiredly before turning to Ruby who had a shocked face.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded still flabbergasted.

"Y-Yeah…Thanks" she muttered, and I nodded before walking back to my bike and began cycling "Ah! Wait!" She said, following me.

"Thanks for helping me." Ruby said, walking next to me as I sighed.

"No problem, those guys just annoyed me." I sighed, yeah I hate the kind of people that think they could hurt other people for shortcuts.

"So Ventus, what kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked, with stars in her eyes that honestly freaked me out.

"Were in the same class, how do you not know?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I mean I know what weapon you have but I haven't seen it in person yet." she said, making me sigh

"Fine." I said, while pinching the bridge of my nose.

I opened up my bag and took out two swords one green and one was white, the green one was bigger and could fold into a gun while the white one was smaller and could attach to the green one.

"Ooh, what's it do?" Ruby asked, grabbing my weapon and examine ever nook and cranny of it.

"Nothing special, this one can fold into a gun and this one can attach to the other sword to make it bigger." I shrugged.

"Huh…thought you would've had something more flashy like-" she but, I stopped her by glaring.

"Don't compare me to my sister!" I yelled, but she continued on.

"I was gonna say too add a vial to put dust into…" She said, making me blink.

"Oh…uh sorry" I said, while rubbing my head.

"No problem, I can see why you'd be like that".

"Yeah, anyway I wanted to be different from my sister's weapon so I made these and I did put a vial." I said, showing off a compartment on my sword for dust.

Ruby looked at her Scroll and her eyes widened "Oh! We're going to be late! Come on!" Ruby said grabbing my hand and used her semblance to rush towards the school.

* * *

**Airship**

**Ventus P.O.V**

After me and Ruby made it to Signal Academy we were all sent to the airship to the Emerald Forest for the camp.

I sat down on the ground and took out my Scroll to listen to music but as I did someone came walking up to me "Hiya Ven."

I looked up and rolled my eyes when I saw Nick walking up to me with a smirk "What do you want Nick?" I said, and he smirked.

"Oh come on, we're buds right?" He asked, and I sighed.

Nick had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing black hoodie and brown trousers with a nickel coloured belt buckle.

"Sure but you won't be saying that when I tell you that my sister isn't here and before you ask I'm not helping you score a date." I said, making him start to sweat.

"Whaaat, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said, rolling my eyes just as the airship landed.

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk about it." he said. but I didn't care and placed my headphones on my head to listen to some music.

The Campsite had a bunch of us building for sleeping with campfires, benches and tables all over the place.

"Alright everyone we will get lunch before starting up with your training." The teacher said, and we all nodded while getting ready.

**A couple hours later**

"Oi kid wake up!"

"Zzzzzzzz….Huh?" I yawned, looking up to see the teacher glaring at me.

"We've been calling you for hours it's your turn." He said, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up and stretched before grabbing my two swords and walking up to the grounds "So who will I be fighting?" I asked.

"Ruby Rose."

I was honestly surprised at this as I walked up to the battle field to see Ruby talking out her weapon which was large red and black scythe that could change into a shot gun.

"Hehe looks like it's the shorty's turn."

"Good luck bean sprout."

"Let's hope he doesn't go crazy this time with his small temper."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR HEADS AND FEED THEM TO THE GRIMM!" I yelled. and was about to run to beat them up but the teacher stopped me.

"Just shut up and fight." He said, and I rolled my eyes turning to Ruby while readying my swords.

Ruby started by running towards me and I ran towards her, she tried to slash me but I slid under he and flipped my green sword in a gun and shot her.

Ruby dodged out of the way of my blasts before trying to slash me again but I rolled out of the way before attempting to shoot her again.

She deflected the shots before she jumped into the air and slashed me but I'll blocked by folding my gun back into a sword and blocked it.

I gripped my smaller blade and tried to slash it but she kicked the sword out of my hands before kicking me away.

She than changed her scythe into a gun before trying to shoot me but I started moving out of the way trying to reach my smaller blade.

"Got it!" I said, grabbing the blade before attaching it to my other sword making a bigger and taller, I pulled out a red dust crystal and inserted it into my sword.

My sword being engulfed in flames as I ran towards Ruby who returned her gun into scythe running towards me.

I pulled my sword back ready to slash her with all my strength but then…

**Crack!**

…my sword suddenly cut in half. "…W-What?" I said, before suddenly feeling a wind behind me before turning around and falling when I saw Ruby smiling at me with her Scythe pointed right at me.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, offering a hand to help me up but that I started the other people talking.

"Wow woulda thought he would've done better."

"Yeah, he's nowhere close to his sister's level."

"Are they even related?"

"Is he really one of the great Valliants?"

I looked down taking all of the criticism from everybody before I got up surprising Ruby and picked up the broken part and running off into the woods.

"Ven!" Ruby called to me.

"Ventus!" I heard everyone yelled, but I didn't listen and just kept on running and running, I just need to be alone right now.

I just kept running and running for who knows how long, everyone's voices disappeared as I kept running and eventually I made it to a large lake.

I stopped at the lake and dropped the last bits of my weapons.

"…Hah…Hah…Hah…GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I don't even care if any Grimm here me and try to kill me.

"Why? Why does everyone compare me to my sister?! I'm not her and I don't want to be like my family! I want to be my own kind of hunter… I WANT TO GROW STRONG IN MY OWN WAY!" I yelled, with tears welling up in my eyes before I fell back on the ground.

"Hah…hah…Damn it." I said, looking at the sky as the night's sky began to show up.

"Wow… I ran for a while…" I sighed, looking at the sky when I noticed something in the starry sky.

"A shooting star?" I said, moving around to a sitting position while still looking at the comet in the sky.

"Well might as well." I said, before clapping my hands together and closing my eyes.

"I wish…..that I can find a way to find my own strength that's all my own so I can go beyond everyone." I wishedm before opening my eyes and looking up to see the comet coming closer and closer.

"Oh… I should RUN!" I yelled, while getting up and running out of the way just as the comet landed at the place I was sitting.

"What was that?!" I said, getting up and walking to the crash site to see some sort of white orb or something with a large green window on the front in the ground.

"Huh? What's that thing…?" I wondered, as I got closer.

"Whoa!" I yelled, as the ground beneath collapsed making me fall.

"Ow." I groaned, while slowly getting up and walking closer to the orb and as I did the glass opened up to reveal a watch.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" I wondered getting closer.

"Update Complete." It said making me jump back in fear but instead the watch changed shape, at first it had a mainly white and green colour with a black face place and two green arrows but now it was thinner and circular, it had a black and white colour with some kind of green energy going through the middle and the top was the same except circular.

"What is this thing?" I wondered, as I reached my hand to the watch just as the tip began glowing and then suddenly it jumped and wrapped itself around my wrist.

"What the?! AAAAAAH!" I yelled, as my aura started coming from my body to try and get it off but it wouldn't work, it felt like my entire body was burning but eventually stopped and my aura disappeared.

"…What…was…that?" I huffed, as I tried to pull the thing off myself but it wouldn't budge.

"So that's my user? Smaller than I expected." I heard. someone behind me which just got me angry.

"HEY! WHO CALLED ME SMALL?!"I yelled, turning around but my eyes widened at what I saw.

What I was some kind of being completely made out of aura, his body was completely white with black markings around his body and green armour on his arms, legs, shoulders and chest. He had spiky green hair with bright yellow eyes.

"You can see me?" He asked, getting a closer look at me.

"Uh y-yeah, w-what are you?" I asked, with widen eyes which made go quite before turning his head to the watch on my wrist.

"All I know is that I am a part of the device on your arm, the Omnitrix one of the most powerful devices in five galaxies it will allow you to take the form of a multitude of alien species." He said. making my eyes go wide.

"So aliens are real?" I asked, with a raised eyebrows and he nodded.

"Yes and now you can take the form of them." He said, as I looked down.

"But why me?" I asked, making him close his eyes.

"That I'm unsure about, the Omnitrix should've been locked to a specific DNA but I am unsure why it chose you or why the original user no longer has this device." He said, which confused me.

"Who's your original user?" I asked, making him frown.

"…I do not know, my memory was erased… the last thing I remember was being in the ship over there inside some strange dimension before a hole opened up to your planet." He explained, and I nodded.

"Alright than… so what's your name?" I asked, making him looked confused.

"I do not remember, I don't think I have ever had a name." He said, as I thought about it.

"Well how about Omni?".

"Omni?"

"Well the device here's called the Omnitrix right and you're meant to be the mind of it so why not Omni?"

He smiled. "Well it is simple but it should work."

"HEY! WHATS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?" I yelled, but he just laughed.

"Oh nothing" he said, flying off with me following him.

"By the way, I never caught your name" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I was about to answer him but then….

"Growl…."

"Omni…did you hear that?" I asked, and he nodded

"Yes it came from those black creatures behind you." He said, nonchalantly pointing behind me as I turned around to see a pack of four Beowolves behind me growling at us.

"Oh crap! Grimm!" I yelled, walking back.

"Grimm? What are those?" Omni asked, as he looked at them.

"Monsters that eat us humans, I'd fight them but my weapon is destroyed." I said, looking down at the broken sword behind me.

"You do have a weapon." He said, confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but then I looked down at the device on my wrist "O~~~h!"

Omni turned into energy before entering the device on my wrist making the top open up revealing a large button which had a green hourglass with a black background.

The button popped as a hologram of a giant humanoid lizard thing came out. "Spin the dial and choose the alien you want to become".

I began spinning the dial as the images changed before I chose an image. "This looks good." I said, before I slammed the watch.

The was a bright green light before I felt my body changing and when it went down I saw the change.

My body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma covered by a dark red or brown rocks and my face was now surrounded by flames and on my chest was the green hour glass symbol.

"Whoa, this feels great." I said while looking at myself.

"You are now a Pyronite, an alien species from the planet Pyros. This alien was nicknamed Heatblast by the previous user." Omni said, as the watch on my chest glowed green when he talked confusing me.

"Wait you can remember the names?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes only my memory was damaged, everything else like collected data seems to be fine".

"Look out." Omni yelled. as I looked up to see one of the Beowolves trying to slash em but I ducked out of the way and punch him in the face burning it.

"Whoa, I'm like a walking and talking fire dust." I said, before dodging another slash. "Hmm maybe…" I said, before lifting my hand and shooting out a stream of fire destroying the Grimm.

"Whoa cool!" I said. before rolling out of the way of another Grimm strike before throwing a ball of fire at it.

"Quick shoot your fire at the ground!" Omni yelled, and I nodded shooting two fire streams out of my hands lifting me into the air just as the other two Grimm tried tackling me destroying them.

"Good thinking Omni." I said, while tapping the watch on my chest.

"Yeah, yeah just one more." he said, and I nodded.

"Huh, where is it?" I wondered, looking around when I felt something jump on my back, I turned around to see the Grimm trying to bite me.

"Hey get off!" I yelled, while moving my head but it didn't list "I said…GET OFF!" I yelled, as flaming tornado surrounded my body destroying the Grimm.

"Whoa, that was crazy." I said, getting up and dusting myself.

"You were honestly quite impressive, I was expecting you to burn the forest down." Omni joked, which annoyed me.

"Hey, I'm not some idiot!" I yelled, making him laugh.

"So how long does this last?" I asked, tapping on the watch.

"It lasts forever"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding, it should turn you back in five or six minutes from now." He said, making me sigh

"Phew, that was a close one".

I suddenly felt this weird feeling like someone was behind us and I was about to turn around but.

"Look out!" Omni yelled, and moved out of the way of a gunshot.

"What was that!?" I yelled, looking for where the gun shot came from.

"Someone's trying to kill us, quick slam the watch on your chest" he said, confusing me.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" He yelled, and I nodded slamming the watch.

A bright green light shined before my form changed again, I now had a mostly black body with blue on my arms, legs and chest and the chest went up to my face with a black mask showing green eyes and I once again had the hourglass watch on my chest.

"Whoa, what alien is this?" I asked looking at my new form.

"This is Fasttrack, a Citrakayah form the planet Chalybeas. You have enhanced speed, strength and reflexes now." Omni explained, and I nodded.

I turned to where the attacker shot from and began running towards the person at great speeds but the person was surprisingly able to get some close shots but I was able to dodge them.

Eventually I was able to find the bush the person was hiding in but he was hooded so with great speed I ran towards the person but surprisingly he ran nearly as fast as I did.

"Amazing, could this person be alien as well?" Omni asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I think I have a good idea who this is." I said, before trying to catch the person.

We had a quick race around the lake we were at but eventually I was able to trip the person up making the person fall.

"Ow!" A familiar voice said as I walked up to the person.

I picked up the person by the hood and of course it was Ruby who was struggling to get free.

"Let me go you freaky mutant Grimm!" She yelled, and I just sighed.

"Ruby, it's me Ventus" I said, surprising her.

"Huh? Ven!" Ruby yelled as I let go of her.

"You can't be Ven! You're taller than me!" She said, which made me get angry.

"WHAT'S THAT MEANT TO MEAN!"

"Yup you're Ven alright." She said ,making me grumble.

"So what happened to you?" She asked, and I was about to answer but then the watch on my chest began beeping red until there was a bright red flash returning me to normal.

"That was tiring" I sighed, as I turned to Omni.

"You okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine, you were the one who was doing the fighting." he said. and I nodded.

"Right, right"

"Uh, Ven who are you talking to?" Ruby asked, surprising me.

"You don't see him?" I asked, pointing to the energy ghost behind me.

"No?"

"Of course she can't see me, you're the one wearing Omnitrix" he said, and I nodded.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." I said, which confused Ruby even more.

"What's going on, who are you talking to, how were you able to turn into those aliens?!" She yelled, moving really close to me.

'I guess this is going to take longer than I thought…' I thought, as I began explaining to Ruby everything that happened.

* * *

**Campsite**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Within the Campsite many students had decided to go to sleep after spending all day either training, setting up the camp, cooking or searching for the still missing Ventus.

As they began resting they suddenly heard the sound of a engine before they all looked up to see a comet falling towards the middle of the camp.

It crashed down shocking the students and teachers "What is that thing!" "It's gianourmas" Is it a space ship".

The capsule folded out and stood up to reveal a giant robot and it began scanning the people around it.

"Target is not in this vicinity, began capture for further study of this species" it said, raising it's arms.

It began blasting several blasts trapping the students and people inside bubbles before trapping them to the point they couldn't move.

"Aah! Run!" The students screamed, while some took their weapon to try and fight the robots but to no avail as it just captured them.

**Meanwhile with Ventus and Ruby**

"So let me get this straight, this watch crash landed in front of you and jumped on your wrist so now you can transform into a bunch of different aliens and you have an amnesiac ghost following you around?" Ruby asked, and Ventus nodded.

"Yeah that's the gist of it".

"I'm not a ghost…" Omni frowned, floating behind the pair as Ventus and Ruby walked back to the campsite.

"Aw man, I wish I had that thing think of all the cookies I could get." She said, with stars in her eyes before whipping her head to the boy.

"So how does it work?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Well from what I gather is that Omni needs to go into the Omnitrix to make the top here open up to reveal a dial with a hologram of the last alien so I just move it around for what alien I want and pressed the button." Ven said, while looking at the watch.

"That's… an abridged version of it." Omni said, making Ventus nod.

"So what were you doing out there Ruby?"

"Oh we were sent to look for you when you ran off, I'm guessing everybody's already back." Ruby said, while rubbing her head.

"Oh… great." He sighed, shaking his head.

"God I'm gonna get chewed out for that" He said, while rubbing his temples.

"Why would you teacher eat you?" Omni asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's an expression" He said, while rubbing his head.

**BOOM!**

"What was that!?" Ventus yelled, looking over at a large explosion.

"It's coming from the Campsite!" Ruby yelled, before they all ran towards the campsite.

When they arrived at the campsite they saw a large robot capturing the students and teachers in green balls.

"What is that thing" Ventus wondered, as Ruby looked at the machine with stars in her eyes "IT LOOKS SO COOL!".

"Is this really the time?" "OF COURSE IT IS!".

The robot heard Ruby as it turned to the trio, and noticed the Omnitrix on Ventus's wrist "Target located, beginning capture" it said, raising it's hand.

"Oh crap move!" Ventus yelled, before they rolled out of the way of the robots shot.

"It must've been after the Omnitrix" Omni said, as Ruby took out her weapon "Were gonna have to fight it".

"Yeah, guess we have no other choice" Ventus said, as Omni entered the Omnitrix "Right, let's do this".

He slammed the watch to transform into an alien but to no avail.

"Huh?".

"Oh right… the Omnitrix is out of charge" Omni said, as Ventus looked at him "EH?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER!".

"Guess it's just me then!" Ruby said, before rushing towards the large

It shot several ball at her but she jumped from each of them before using her scythe to slash it's chest knocking it back.

It tried grabbing her but she used her speed to dodge it's attack before switching her scythe to it's gun mode and firing at it's face.

"How is she able to run at such speed" Omni asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It's her sembalence, basically anybody with a aura has one".

"Oh then what's yours?" Omni asked, making me sweatdrop "That's… kind of a long story".

Ruby shot the robot with a dust bullet knocking it back more but it raised it's hand and caught her before throwing Ruby to the ground.

"RUBY!" I yelled, before lifting the watch "Omni! We need to help her how long until this thing is ready".

"Just about…. Now!" He said, and I nodded before slamming the watch to transform into an alien.

**Ventus P.O.V.**

**(Play Beast bite by rider chips)**

There was a bright green flash before I started feeling lightning cause through my body, I soon fell on all fours as fur began growing on my body quickly, I looked at my hands growing claws and four and my hair growing and turn yellow.

When the transformation was over I was able to get a good look at my body. I had yellow and black stripes on my body and I looked like some sort of Lion with the legs and long claws.

My eyes had turn blue and I had grown sharp fangs and I grew a long mane on my back and in my chest was the Omnitrix symbol on my chest.

"This species is known as Elekcats and are located on the world of Savonah where this a lot of electrical storms so the animals learns to nullify or absorb the electricity."

"This alien was from the recent update so I believe Leobolt would suffice for a name." He explained, and I tried to talk but it didn't seem like I could since all that came out was growls.

I roared before rushing towards the robot and bring it with some electric fangs, shocking it forcing it to knock back.

I landed on the ground as Ruby got back up "Thanks Ventus… Aw you look so cool" she said, petting my head.

I blushed a bit before shaking my head and motioning to the large robot "Oh right, guess we should take care of that".

We both rushed towards the robot, Ruby was wing her scythe at it while I slashed with my electric charged claws.

This knocked back even more and it looked like it was almost beat so I looked at Ruby and nodded it her.

She switched her Scythe into a sniper rifle and began firing at the robot to,keep it back while I began charging up electricity into my body making the black lines turn blue.

I roared before dashing towards the robot at fast speeds before spinning like a ball and crashing throguh it making the robot explode behind me.

**(End song)**

I crashed to the ground and I heard the watch beeping red until there was a red flash which return me to normal.

"So….tired…" I huffed, barely able to talk as I felt like I was gonna pass out.

I looked up to see the shoes of Ruby running up to me "Ven! Wake up!" I heard, before I passed out.

* * *

**Hospital**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

**Beep! Beep!**

"Ugh…what happened?" I said, as groggily opened up my eyes and got up.

I was in a hospital bed and the TV was on with a really old movie on the screen and Omni was watching the movie intently.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're up! Listen I've learned that this world is a lot more advance than I thought, this world has time travel!".

"Dude, that's a movie it's not real." I said, making him frown.

"Aww…".

"So what happened after a blacked out?" I asked.

He then explained what happened to me, that basically Ruby helped me back to the camp and I was sent to the hospital for about the week, she didn't tell anyone the Omnitrix though.

"Huh, damn that long huh?" I asked, looking down and he nodded.

"You're parents visited a few times and right now they're sleeping in another room."

"Well at least they cared enough to check on me" I shrugged, but I noticed Omni looking down "You alright?".

"I just wanted to apologise, if it wasn't for me that robot wouldn't have been here" he said, while looking down.

"If you want I can remove the Omnitrix and let you live a normal life?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Are you kidding I've been waiting for something like this to happened to me for years now!" I smiled, making him smile back.

"By the way, I never did catch your name" he asked, surprising me but I just smirked.

"It's Ventus Valiant"

"Nice to meet you partner." I said, and he smiled taking my hand for a hand shake.

* * *

**And done with the first re working of Hero of Remnant, thanks for all of your support with this, I might just be heavily changing like one or two more chapters since chapter 2 doesn't really need to be changed much.**

**With that said, I hope you guys are fine with the re working, it'll be awhile before the next chapter of this.**

**But with that said… S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	2. It's Dust Time

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to my newest chapter of Hero of Remnant and we'll be going straight to the plot, so without further ado, let's go!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Masterpiece**

* * *

**Valiant household**

**Omni P.O.V.**

It has been a few days since I woke up in this new world and have met Ventus.

I have learn a lot of things of the humans from a device called Television.

Ventus was stuck in the hospital for a few days but yesterday he has been cleared to leave.

"Finally, that bed was getting uncomfortable," Vent said, stretching as we went into his home.

I looked around a bit curious at the different things within the house as Ventus walked to what I suppose was his room.

"So this is your room" I said, as I flew around looking at all of the things, but I noticed that Ventus was messing around with the Omnitrix.

"So what else does this thing do" he said, trying to activate the device.

"It can only activate when I have entered the Omnitrix" I said, making Ventus sigh.

"Alright than" he said, before someone opened the door to reveal a a girl who looked like Ventus with long dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, mom said to check up on you," she said, while closing the door.

"Hey, Reina" Ventus said, sitting up.

"I thought you were heading to Weiss's" he said, which just got her angry.

"Well because of your recklessness, mom couldn't drive me to the airport!" She yelled.

"Well, I didn't mean to do that, it was just an extra bonus," he said, which got her even more angry.

"Well, at least I didn't risk my life just to compensate for myself, Shortie!"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME SHORT" he yelled, throwing a pillow at her but she just moved out of the way.

She than noticed the Omnitrix on his wrist. "What's this thing?" she asked, grabbing his wrist to get a closer look.

"Hey, stop it!," he yelled, ripping his hand out of her grip.

"I never saw you with a watch like that, where did you get it?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's none of your business" he said, making Reina roll her eyes "Well what ever, I'm going to be leaving later anyway" she said, leaving the room.

'Why does this feel familiar?' I thought, before turning to Ventus.

"Sorry you had to see that" Ventus said, before getting out of his bed and heading to the door as I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked floating behind him.

"To the woods I want to see what else this thing can do" he said excitedly before running down the stairs.

"I'm heading out!" Ventus yelled, before gripping the handle and opening the door with me following behind him.

* * *

**Plumber Headquarters**

**Ben P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since the plumber saved me from the Grim guy.

Right after I was called by Azmuth the creator of the Omnitrix about what I did with the device and my partner Rook was next to me.

Azmuth is an elderly Galvan, approximately 5 inches tall. He resembles an anthropomorphic grey frog, with gills and sticky skin. He has bulbous eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids that open and close horizontally. Four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard.

Rook is tall alien, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor.

"Young Tennyson! You fool!" Azmuth yelled, from communicator.

"What were you thinking when you rocketed my greatest invention into the void of space!" He yelled, at me as I sweat dropped.

"Look Azmuth I had no choice if I didn't than that guy would've taken the Omnitrix and who knows what will happen!" I yelled, back but he didn't care.

"Oh yeah and why would this adversary be so dangerous" He asked, as I thought back to the fight.

"He had this knock off Omnitrix thing that turned him into these black aliens I've never seen before" I explained, making him roll his eyes.

"So you were duped by someone who was using a copy of my device? What was his name" he asked, as I looked up at him "His name was Grim".

"Sir Azmuth, I've been searching all of the Plumber Data bases and I haven't seen anything about this Grim person" Rook says, while holding up a tablet of the plumbers database of criminals and species.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to track the Omnitrix to find it before anyone uses it" I asked, but Azmuth just sighed.

"Normally that would be true but I realized after all the attacks from Albedo, Vilgax and others I made it so the Omnitrix would be impossible to be found" he sighed.

"So there no way for us to find it?" I asked and Azmuth nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, unless some finds it and uses a alien like Alien X that's powerful enough for us to detect it" he explains. and Ben nods.

"I can see why you were forced to send it away, so for now I will send you the Ultimatrix so you can still do your work but I will remove a few features as a punishment" Azmuth said, before signing off.

I sighed falling down my chair "That was so stressful" I said with my eyes closed as I sunk in my chair more until I opened my eyes and looked my omnitrixless had 'I swear I'll get the Omnitrix back no matter what'.

* * *

**Forest**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

Me and Omni were walking through the forest near Patch.

"Why are we going out here?" Omni asked.

"Were looking for some Grimm so I could test out the Omnitrix" I said, before noticing a group of Ursa's.

"Alright there we go" I said, before lifting up my Fist.

"You ready partner" I asked, and he nodded "Yes let's go" he said, before turning into energy and entering into the watch.

I looked through the Omnitrix a couple of time to see which alien I should go for until I saw a alien that looked like some kind of humanoid lizard.

"This one looks good" I said, before pressing the button.

There was a bright green flash before my body began changing into the alien I had chosen and when the light died down my new form was revealed.

I had turned into a large brown T-Rex with spikes going down my back to a black ball with spikes at the end of my tail **"This is Humongousaur a Vaxisaurian from the planet Terradino".**

"Alright, this is cool let's go!" I roared, before running towards one of the Ursas and punching it in the face knocking towards a tree.

The Ursas were surprised at this before growling and running towards me. One of them tried to jump on my back but I used my tail to knock it into the ground killing it and creating a sound wave shaking the Ursas and making some them trip.

"Woah! This guy can make quakes" I said, looking at my tail.

"Yes, the Terradinos have recently evolved because of a migration of another species" Omni explained, and I nodded.

"Tell me the rest later" I yelled, before picking up one of the Ursas and knocked into the other one.

"Time to end this!" I smirked, before jumping into the air and spun around a bit before crashing to the ground with my tail charging with a green energy before I slammed into the ground.

This created a large quake killing all of the Ursas and I'm pretty sure the surrounding Grimm as well.

"Woah, didn't see that coming" I said, smirking but than I than noticed some rumbling

"Huh, what is that?" I looked over to see a large Beringal the same size as me coming towards us.

The Beringal hit its chest a couple of times before trying to punch me but I caught the Fist with my hand, he than did it again with its other Fist but I caught it as well and soon we were in a struggle.

"Vent, your to evenly matched you have to change alien" Omni said, as moved out of the way of the Beringal headbutt "To what?".

"How about this" he said before the watch flash again changing my form into a new alien and when it died down I saw my new form.

I looked like a yellow and black yeti with conductors around my bodywhich had shrunken a bit making the Beringal able to push me down more.

"This is Shocksquatch a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea" He explained, making me nod.

"Okay but what can he do eh?" I asked, barley keeping my self standing "He is able to control electricity".

"Why didn't you say that from the start" I said, before charging electricity through out my body which shocked the Beringal enough to let me go.

"Alright now this is getting interesting Eh?" I said, before entering a boxing position and running towards the Beringal before punching him in the face knocking him back.

The Beringal tried to hit me but I moved out of the way and kicked him with a electricity charged kick which knocked him back a bit.

"Okay let's finish this eh?" I asked, before charging energy thought out my entire body and than I shot a stream of electricity out of my mouth shocking the Beringal enough for him to explode into a explosion of ashes.

The Omnitrix beeped a few times before I returned back to my normal form as I wiped off some sweat from my forehead "Phew, that was tiring".

"Strange You seems to have some side effects when you turn back" Omni said, surprising me.

"Side effects? Like what" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well it seems that when you turn back to normal it drains a bit of your Aura thought I'm not sure why" Omni said, as I shrugged.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough".

I than heard a noise from my Scroll so I took it out to take a look "What is that thing?" Omni asked, looking at the device.

"Oh it's called a Scroll, it's mainly used as a communication device but it can also show someone's aura level, be used as a computer, gaming controller, etc" I said, before taking a look at the messages.

"Looks like dad wants me to buy some dust crystals" I said, before closing the Tablet.

"There's a store at vale, I'll just head there" I said, before we both moved to Vale.

"What's dust? Is it some sort of energy source" Omni asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was found during a war between the humans and the Grimm and it allowed us to win and eventually they made the civilization we know now"

"Hmm, it might be able to amplify your alien abilities" Omni said, making me smile

"Well I guess we will just have to see" I said before beginning to run with Omni following behind me.

As we ran we didn't notice that there was a camera hidden in the trees filming us.

* * *

**Beacon **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Within the school of beacon two people were walking through a office with moving gears all around it and a desk with several papers and a coffee machine.

The first person was Professor Ozpin a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The other one was Glynda Goodwitch a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"Sir I was looking through the cameras when I noticed something odd in the forest near Vale" she said, catching the man's attention.

"Hmm? And what is that" He asked, as she showed him a video of Ventus as Humongousaur fighting a group of Grimm.

"This strange creature suddenly appeared and began fighting the Grimm and not only that but look at this" she said, forwarding the video to the point when he changed to Shocksquatch.

"This creature can change shape?" He said, surprised as the Shocksquatch shocked the Beringel. "

"And not only that but it can also control electricity? fascinating".

"But thats not the most shocking thing" She said, as the video continued on Ozpin was shocked to see the Ventus returning to normal.

"A child?!" Ozpin said, surprised at the video.

"Yes I was surprised at this as well, I'd say he's only 11 years old" Glynda said, but Ozpin was focused on something else.

He noticed a strange blurry mass of energy next to the boy but it didn't seem that Glynda could see the energy.

"It seem he is going to vale for some reason, I say we have quick chat with this boy" he said. with Glynda nodding before leaving.

Ozpin sat on his desk and began making a cup of coffee.

'It seems things will be getting very, very interesting' he thought, as the coffee finished and he took a sip.

* * *

**Vale Night**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"Let's see here, dust till dawn… dust till dawn" I mumbled, while looking around the town, it took us longer to get here than expected and eventually it turned dark.

"Is that the place you're searching for?" Omni asked, pointing to a store with the words from Dust till Dawn on it "Ah! Yeah that's the place"I said running towards the place.

The store looked like a normal convience store and Dust, crystals, books, tools, cartridges, and scales are sold at the shop. The counter contains a glass display case containing Dust crystals.

On the walls are a set of tubes containing different colors of powdered Dust, which can be extracted by attaching a smaller cylindrical container to the bottom of the tube.

A look around the store shows an assortment of glass jars, containers and boxes, likely meant for containing Dust. They also offer magazines and a newspaper called "Vale Times".

"This is extremely interesting" Omni said, with stars in his eyes before flying around the entire store while I just walked up to the old man at front desk.

"Ah hello young man, is there anything you want on this good night" he asked, as I pointed to some dust.

"Yeah can I have some vials of dust" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, which types of dust?" He asked, as I pointed to the red, dark blue, yellow, white and green tubes of dust.

"I'll have 1 full can of each" I asked, and he nodded before slowly walking toward the tubes.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to see Ruby looking really tired with headphones over her ears "Oh, hey rubes" I said, making the girl jump.

"Oh Ventus it's just you, what's are you doing here" She asked, as I pointed to the old man who was still getting the dust.

"Just buying some dust what about you?" She pointed to the book shelf in response.

"My favorite weapon magazine has a new issue".

"So is Omni here?" She asked, looking around in search of him.

I moved my head to the Tv to see Omni staring at it with stars in his eyes. "He's just watching the tv over there" I explained, and she nodded.

"Here's your dust young man" he said, handing me a bag of vials.

"That'll be 1000 Lien" he said, and I nodded paying the amount.

"Welp, I gotta go back home before mom kills me" I said, before turning to Omni.

"Hey Omni let's go" I called, and he nodded "Coming".

"That was fun" Omni said, as we walked the streets of Vale. "

Yeah well maybe I'll give you a better tour later on" I said, closing my eyes.

"Hey Ventus, Who are those guys?" I heard, Omni ask as I opened my eyes to see a group of people walking opposite of me, most of them were guys in completely black suits but the man in the front looked familiar.

He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

I continued walking as one of them bumped into me "Move it Pipsqueak" he said, making me angry.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" I yelled, punching him in the face. "

WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME A MICROSIZE HALF PINT!" I yelled, while stomping on him.

"Leave him alone" I looked behind me to see that the others were pointing there guns at me.

"Now, now don't get all trigger happy he did kind of deserve it" The orange haired guy said "I'll let you off for now kid" He said. smirking.

I just grumbled before walking away "Asshole" I said. before looking back to see them walking towards From dust till dawn.

I turned my head back and ran toward an alleyway "I've got a bad feeling about those guys" I said

before turning to Omni "Hey Omni is there anywhere I can put these vials" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, you can scan the vials to place them within the Omnitrix" he explained, and I nodded.

**From Dust till Dawn**

**Third person P.O.V.**

The door to Dust till Dawn was suddenly kicked open as Romans men came running through. Roman himself walked up to the front desk.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?" Roman asked, as he looked down to see colored crystals than back to the man who had his hand up in the air.

"Please, just take my lien and leave" the man begged hoping not to get shot.

"Shh, calm down we're not here for your money" he says, before turning to his men "grab the dust."

One of the men started collecting dust with a container, another one opened a bag and slammed it on the desk "Crystals, burnt, uncut" With that the owner began putting the crystals in the bag,

One of the men was about to fill a container when he heard quiet music.

He turned his head to see Ruby reading one of her magazines while her hood was up.

"Hey! Kid hands up in the air now!" He yelled pulling her shoulder making her hood fall "You got a death wish or something?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked, looking at the man as he pointed to his head signaling her to take off her headphones "Yes?".

"I said out your hands in the air!" He yelled, making her raise a eyebrow "Are you robbing me?" She asked making the man grumble.

"YES!" He yelled, making her nod "Oooooohhh".

Meanwhile at the front desk Roman was waiting for his men while looking at a red crystal when one of his men came crashing out the window.

"Hmm?" He looks at another man and nudges his head to sunglasses to check it out.

"Freeze!" He yelled, but Ruby used her Scythe to knock him out the window with her following.

The other men looked out the window as Ruby readied her Scythe "Huh…get her" he says, as the man came running towards her.

**(Play this is the day we're waiting for)**

Ruby used her semblance to move out of the way of the Men's slashes before slashing them with hr scythe, she than kicked one of there feet making them fall before shooting them.

One of the goons was about to slash her back with his machete but a blue blur came in and knocked the goon into a building "Huh?".

Ruby turns around to see a creature resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. He also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands.

When Roman saw the creature he noticed the watch on his chest 'That looks like a Grim… interesting'

"Hey Ruby, need some help?" The creature asked making Ruby's eyes widen.

"Vent is that you!" She asked, and Vent nodded.

"Call me Xlr8 in this form" he said, before using great speed to rush towards one of the men and than sacked them in the face with his tail.

Ruby smiled before she used her scythe to lift her self so she can kick an incoming grunt in the face.

She than switches her scythe into gun more and shot at a grunt knocking him with the other one.

She dodged the shots of the grunt before knocking him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Meanwhile Xlr8 tackles down one of the ground before using his speed to move out of the way from the bullets of another grunt before moving towards him and tripping him with his tail.

He than began spinning around the last few grunt creating a small tornado lifting them into the air before stopping making them fall into the ground.

They than looked over at Roman who just smirked.

"Well I can say that this night has been very eventful Red and Blue but now I bid you adieu" he said. before changing his cane into a gun before shooting at the old man in the store.

"Look out!" Xlr8 yelled, before using his speed to get the owner of the store out of there.

"You okay?" He asked and the old man nodded "Good".

Xlr8 looked back to see Roman climbing the ladders "Is it alright if we go after them?" Ruby asked, and the old man nodded making the two smirk before going after Roman.

Xlr8 got to the roof first with Ruby quickly following behind and they look up to see Torchwick waiting for something.

"Hey!" Xlr8 yelled, making Roman turn back.

"Persistent" He says as a Bullhead started flying up behind him "End of the line kids" he says, before throwing the red crystal at the lake before shooting at the crystal causing a enormous explosion.

**(End song)**

Roman smirked before getting on the Bullhead as it flew away he began laughing like a mad man, he than noticed the smile fading away to reveal Glynda who flicked her riding crop making purple energy begins shooting at the Bull Head.

She than summons a storm cloud above the Bull head which started raining Ice crystals.

Roman moved to the cockpit as another girl moved over but they could only see her silhouette with two glowing orange eyes.

She lifted her hand as flames began charging up before she shot at the three. Glynda than used her sembalence to change the rubble into Javelins before throwing them at the Bullhead.

Ruby decided to help by changing crescent rose before shooting at the Bull head but the woman shot an even bigger streak of fire making Ruby and Glynda move back allowing the Bull head to fly away.

Xlr8 used his speed to jump off of the building before slamming the watch on his chest changing his form with a green flash.

His new form was a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"**This is Jetray a Aerophibiam from Aeropela, this alien has the ability to fly and shoot plasma blast from your eyes"** Omni explained, and Jetray nodded before flapping his wings and flying after the Bull head.

The woman looked back to Jetray and scoffed before shooting fire blasts at him but Jet ray moved out of the way and shot lasers from his eyes at the ship.

Jetray had gotten close and closer to the ship while dodging the woman's fire blasts until he was just about to get them but than the Omnitrix began beeping red until there was a bright red flash returning him to normal.

"Oh…CRAPBASKETS!" Ventus yelled, as he began falling back to Remnant but he did get a good look at the woman's appearance.

Ventus landed in a large lake in a park before bursting out "Cough! God damn" He said, before swimming out of the body of water.

"**Sorry I used up a lot of Charge earlier"** Omni saidL with a sigh "No problem it was my fault" Vent said, before taking the bag of dust out of the Omnitrix by pressing a few buttons summing the bag.

"Let's just head back home, I need a long nap after that" he said, before getting up and walking back to his home in Patch.

* * *

**Valiant Household **

**Ventus P.O.V.**

There was a bright red flash which was revealed to be me returning back to normal. I yawned as I began making my way to the house.

"Man that was tiring, I need some rest" Omni yawned, following behind me "Yeah Good Idea partner" I said. before noticing a really fancy care 'Huh, weird?'.

"When we made it inside I placed the bag of dust on the table before stretching.

"I'm back!" I yelled "Ah great, your fathers bringing your sister to the Bull port" Mom said, and I nodded.

"Oh good" I grumbled. as I walked through the living room only to be shocked at who I saw eating cake and drinking coffee on the Shock.

"Y-You're" I mumbled, which confused Omni.

"Ventus? Who is this person" he asked, as the person in question.

"Greetings Ventus Valiant, I am Ozpin the headmaster of beacon and I would like to discuss some subjects with you" he said, making me and Omni's eyes widen.

'Ah…CRAPBASKETS!'.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter of Hero of Remnant, I'm planning on them going to Beacon in Chapter four but I'm planning something in chapter 3 so you'll just have to wait.**

**But without further ado on to the reviews.**

**Yogap34712: I'm planning on doing Alien/Grimm hybrids later on so wait**

**Fpinheiro96: Thanks**

**Red Heart Knight: He is named after Ventus and his personality is inspired by Edward Elric from my favorite anime.**

**Overlord Zi-o: Thanks**

**Guest: Overflow was a new alien for the recent reboot and I actually prefer him over water hazard.**

**But anyway don't have much to say right now so just wait for my new story legend of kuuga and…**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	3. It's training time

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to my newest chapter of Hero of Remnant and this chapter we…won't be going to beacon, Yeah I wanted to one more chapter before we get to the actual story.**

**So anyway, we'll be having Ventus and Omni traveling to some where outside of patch for some 'special' training .**

**So with out further ado let's go!**

**Opening: Masterpiece**

* * *

**Valiant Household**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

'Oh….Crapbaskets' Me and Omni thought as we looked at one of the most important people in the world staring at us with a smile.

"Ventus! What do we do!" Omni yelled as I looked at him and gave him a look saying 'I got this'.

"Uh, h-hey mr. Ozpin, what subjects, are you um talking about?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing special, how about we talk in private" he said, and I hesitantly nodded before we began walking into my room with mom giving me a thumbs up.

We walked and he began looking around the room as I sat down "I see you want to become a hunter but I'm guessing you don't want to follow in your family's foot steps" he said, and I nodded.

"Well duh, I don't even know my semblance so why would I want to follow if I don't know if my Semblance is compatible" I explained, and he nodded.

"Well how about we get down to business" he said, taking out a Scroll.

He fiddled with it for a bit before he began showing me a video that made my eyes widen.

The video was of me and Omni in the woods when I was Humongasur and were fighting the Grimms.

"This strange creature suddenly appeared in the forest near patch and I was wondering if you have any idea what it is".

"Why would I know? I was in vale buying dust crystals" I sweat dropped, as he smiled.

"Well I was just asking because your wrist watch had the same symbol as he did on his chest" he said, as I looked down at the Omnitrix.

'Crap'.

"And not only that but this as well" he said, forwarding the video to show me returning to normal.

"This boy has a awfully similarity to you, don't you think" He quipped, as I sighed.

"Fine, you got me it's me, so what do you want" I sighed as Ozpin smirked.

"Well I would like to know about this device but I can tell you don't exactly trust me so I will refrain instead I will give you a offer" he said, as I rose a eyebrow and Omni looked really excited.

'he must think it's like one of the movies'.

"What is it?" I asked, as he smiled "Do you want to join Beacon and use your powers for the greater go-" "Nope".

"Eh?! W-Why" he asked completely confused as I couldn't help but smile.

"A couple of reasons 1. I don't want people to know about these powers, 2. I'm 15 so I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable being in a schools with people older than me and 3. I'm currently busy with something else so I don't have time to go to a school for hunters" I explained, stood up.

"So if you don't mind I'll ask you too-" "Is it about your little ghost friend".

My eyes widened when he said that as I turned around and so did Omni "What was that?"

"You don't think I haven't noticed? You were being followed by a mysterious being" he said, looking at Omni.

"You can see me?" Omni asked. and Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, it is good to finally meet you, may I ask your name?" He asked, as Omni thought about it "I don't remember my true name but Vent gave me the name Omni based off my true body the Omnitrix on his wrist".

"Fascinating, so you have amnesia?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I don't remember who created me or where I am from" Omni said, looking down.

"I promised the help him find his memories if he helped me fight bad guys like that robot" I explained and he nodded.

"You mean the Robot from the Signals summer camp, I'm guessing you were the one Ms. Rose assisted in stopping stopped the giant" he said, surprising me.

"You talked to Ruby?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, shortly after you chased the robber my assistant Glynda took her into custody where I talked to her and offered her same offer and she agreed" Ozpin explained, and I nodded.

"So how about this, I promise to help you find Omni's memories if you join Beacon" he asked. surprising me and Omni.

"You would do that?" Omni asked, and he nodded "Of Course, even if you're not from here you clearly are trust worthy so I'll help you".

"Alright, I'll do it, I'll join beacon if it means you'll help Omni" I said, and he smiled.

"Good, now then I am very busy so I will have to take my leave, I'll explain everything to your mother before so" he said before leaving my room.

"Though I have to admit, you might have some trouble with class since you look much younger than you are and so small" he said. quickly as I threw a book at him.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" I yelled, throwing a book at him as he closed the door.

"Why does everyone say that!" I yelled, jumping on my bed.

"You should really except reality, you are quite small" Omni said, as I glared at him "Hey! Shut up!" I yelled back.

"So what will we do now?" Omni asked, as I looked up.

"I guess I'll have to train myself for Beacon" I said, as Omni looked at me "Well where could you do that?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Oh I already know the perfect place" I said, before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

**Train**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

'**Are you sure you packed everything'** Ventus's mother asked, as he and Omni were riding the train to the country side to prepare for Beacon.

"Yeah mom, I packed everything just relax I'll be fine" Ventus said, as she smiled.

**'I know I'm just so proud of you, you're going into beacon so young' **she said, making Ventus smile "Thanks mom".

**'I'm still confused why Ozpin would let you in it so young but I suppose he saw your potential like I told you'** she said, as Ventus sweatdropped "Sure…potential".

**'Anyway, your father's coming back from the Schnee's so I hope you have in at your grandparents'** she said, before signing off.

Ventus sighed putting the Scroll in his bag before lying down on the seat and closing his eyes.

"Why are we going to your grandparents house to train?" Omni asked, as Ventus opened his eyes.

"My granddad's an retired hunter so I'm hoping he can teach a couple of things" he said. lifting his hand but it just confused Omni.

"But you have the Omnitrix? Why would you need to learn how to fight?" Omni asked, as Ventus looked at the ghost.

"Because there's a major flaw in the Omnitrix with the Time limit things, I won't be able to last long after the minutes up so I want to at least be able to defend myself while It's still charging" Ventus said, and Omni nodded.

After couple of hours on the train they finally stopped at the country side which was a large field with a couple of house on the road with people working and farming.

Ventus was walking down the road looking for his grandparents house as Omni looked around.

"Why are these people so calm when they could get attacked by Grimm?".

"There's a low Grimm rate here so it's perfect for farming and the people here are trained with weapons just Incase there are Grimm's " Ventus said, walking down the road.

Two of the farmers were crossing the road with some cattle before noticing Ventus and smiling.

"Hey! Hey! If it isn't little Ven" they yelled, annoying Ventus.

"Hey! Don't call me little!" He yelled, as they just laughed.

"Hehe, whatever so how's school doing for ya?" One of them asked, as Ventus smirked.

"Hehe I've been moved up and am going to Beacon" he said, shocking them.

"Wait really?!" "Wow so you're nearly at the same level as your sister?" They asked angering Ventus.

"What was that?" He asked, scaring the two farmers "N-Nothing".

After they talked for a bit Ventus soon continued his trek to his Grand parents house and soon he was on the road to a house at the top of the hill.

Ventus smirked when he saw an old lady working on a car next to the house "HEY GRANNY! I'M HERE!".

The old lady with a pipe in her mouth turned around and smiled "Finally" she said, before turning around "HEY BRON! WE HAVE COMPANY!" She yelled, before walking up the road.

This was Ventus's grandmother Ivy, she had green hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing a sleeveless shirt, tourers and a apron and had a pipe in her mouth, she was also a bit smaller Han Ventus.

"Well, Well Ventus it seems you have gotten smaller" she said, angering Ventus.

"No no granny, you've got it wrong you're meant to be like 'Oh how big you've gotten Ven'"

"Why would I say some that's not true?"

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, OLD HAG!" "WHAT WAS THAT? HALF SIZED PIPSQUEAK!" "DRIED UP PRUNE!" "MIDGET SQUIRT!" "FLEA SIZED HAG!".

They continued arguing at each other before a wrench came flying in and hit Ventus on the head "Gah!".

"Ventus, don't speak to your Grandmother like that" A older man said, as Ventus looked up to see his grandfather Bron walking up to them.

Bron was a taller man with brown hair and beard, he was wearing a white shirt with a brown apron, and blue trousers and was holding a axe weapon.

"Hey grandpa" Ventus said, sitting up "Ha ha, I was surprised to hear you were going to beacon and wanted to train hear, come inside and we'll catch up" he said as they began walking into the house and Ventus nodded standing up as well.

* * *

**Schnee household**

**Reina P.O.V.**

"Take this!" I yelled, trying to slash my friend Weiss as she began trying to stab me with her Rapier but I blocked them by creating a barrier.

My weapon was twin blades that I can combine into a bow and a Scythe, my semblance was that I can control some kind of energy to create platforms and barriers.

"Is that all you got Reina!" Weiss yelled, creating Glyph to propel herself towards me but I moved out of the way before trying to slash her but she dodged.

Weiss has white hair tied into a side tail and bright blue eyes and She wears a thigh-length strapless dress, the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. she also wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

"We have to be faster if we want to be ready for Beacon" She said, as I jumped over and slashed her with my two swords "You don't think I know that!".

She created a glyph to protect herself but I put a dust shard in my sword to push her back into a wall.

In response she stabbed her sword into the ground to stop her self before pulling it out and pointing at me.

We both started at each other weapons ready before I sighed and put them back.

"I think that's enough, let's take a break" I said, and she nodded.

"Fine, we have been working for a while".

We walked back to our bags and I was surprised a load of notifications from Mom.

"Woah!" I said, picking up my Scroll.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, drinking some water.

"My Mom tried calling me for the last couple of hours" I said, before calling her.

'**Oh Reina! you finally called!'** Mom said, as I smiled "Hey mom, what's so urgent?" I asked, as she smiled.

**'I have amazing news about Ventus'** she said, as I rose an eyebrow "Hmm? What did he do" I asked.

Mom began explaining everything that happened back at home as my eyes began to widen more and more, Weiss noticed this and was confused.

"Reina, what's wrong you look weird" she asked, as I nodded "Okay mom, I'll call you later" I said, before hanging up.

"So…turns out my little brother's going to Beacon with us" I said, as Weiss spat out her water "What?!".

"I know, my moms was like the headmaster came to our house and began asking for Ventus for something he did" I said as she looked at me.

"We can't have him join Beacon! Do you remember when he came to my house, the servants are still cleaning the kitchen after what he did!".

"I don't know! Why would he come to beacon when he's only 15 years old!" I yelled, as Weiss sighed "That idiot".

"Let's just head back inside and try to figure this out" I said, and she nodded before we head back to the mansion.

I frowned as we walked away 'I can't have him join… I don't want him to get injured like back then' I sighed.

* * *

**Country side**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"Take this!" I yelled, as I tried kicking my grandpa but he blocked it with his arm before pushing me back to the ground.

I landed safely on the ground ran back up to him and punched him in the face but he grabbed my arms and threw me away.

"Is that all you got Ventus!" Grandpa asked, me as a I got back up "Not even close" I said running back towards him.

I tried punching him in the face but he moved out of the way and grabbed my arm but I put my foot on his face and kicked back knocking him back.

"Not bad but this still isn't over" Grandpa said, before his aura appeared around him and several bits of earth starting floating up before shooting at me.

"Woah! What the heck I thought Semblance's weren't allowed!" I yelled, as he laughed.

"You're joining beacon! You'll have to be ready for anything!" He laughed. as I hid behind a large rock.

"Fine if you're going to be like than I guess I'll have to cheat" I said, taking out my Omnitrix (Omni was already inside) and I began dialing the aliens.

"Guess, this guy will have to do" I said, before pressing the button.

There was a bright green flash as my body changed into a ghost like alien with a protective grey sheets around my body, black lines going around and one purple eyes, Omni called this guy Ghost freak.

I turned invisible and floated towards grandpa while he continued shooting rocks at the larger rocks "You'll have to come out eventually".

"Guess, I'll have to show him my full potential" I said, before grabbing the rocks he shot and began throwing them back.

"What in the world" he said, before rolling out of the way.

"Must be a problem with my aura" he said, as I moved behind him and returned to normal "I got you now!" I yelled,o surprising him before kicking him into the lake.

"What?! Where did you come from!" He yelled, pointing at me.

"Hehe guess you shouldn't have been distracted" I said, helping him up.

"I guess you got a point there, but what happened with my Semblance" he said. as I looked away "No idea".

"Anyway, let's head back home, you'll be going back to Patch soon" he said, and I nodded before we both began heading back to Grandma.

Me and Omni had been here for about a week now, I had been training with hand to hand combat with Grandpa.

Grandma, since she was a weapon maker, taught me a couple of things about weapons and at night me and Omni would practice with the aliens in the Omnitrix.

"Hey Grandma! You got lunch ready!" I yelled, running up to the house with Grandpa close behind me "Yup, it'll be done in a few minutes so just be patient".

"I'll help you with it, Ventus we'll call you when it's ready" he said and I nodded before they both went inside.

I laid down on the grass and smiled before Omni appeared from the Omnitrix next to me "Hey Omni" I yawned.

"I have to admit staying here in the countryside was much more fun that I expected" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, my families pretty eccentric but I guess that's what happens when you're in a family of hunters" I smiled, before closing my eyes.

"Ventus Lunch is ready" I heard, Grandma say as I smiled "Alright, let's eat!" I said, as we went to the kitchen to eat before I left to the train to head back home.

* * *

**Train**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In the train back to Vale, Ventus was sleeping on his seat while Omni was staring out the window but they didn't notice that close by was some suspicious people in cloaks.

Meanwhile in the first class cart, a family were staring out the window while they were on the way to a vacation spot.

"Wow, Daddy this is fast!" The youngest daughter said looking out the window as the father laughed.

"Hahaha, you'll get tired if you having all your fun here, didn't you promise that we'd play a lot when we get there" he laughed, but his wife looked worried.

"Is it really okay to take a vacation?" She asked, as the man smiled.

"I was finally able to take a break, it isn't a crime if I take my time off to spend it with my family" he laughed looking at his wife, daughter and son.

Suddenly the door opened as they looked over to see two faunus's, one a gorilla Faunus and the other a goat Faunus.

"Are you General Chro?" The Gorrila Faunus asked, angering the man "Who are you two? What complete lack of manne-" Suddenly a gun was pointed at him by the Faunus.

"Sorry for screwing up the family get-together you tried so hard to get General" a bear Faunus said walking out of the shadows.

"But your Vacation is over, get ready for a vacation of thrills and despair".

* * *

**Atlas**

**Winter P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls of my office with Weiss and her friend Reina walking behind me, I was taking them around for tour when news came of a hijacking on a train with General Chrome on it.

"What's the situation?" I asked, walking up to the people investigating.

"It's the white fang, apparently their demanding that we release their imprisoned comrades or they'll kill General Chrome and the passengers"

"Luckily the workers were able to detach most of the carrier cars except two" he explained. and I nodded.

"Sister, is there anything we can help with?" Weiss asked, as I turned around "Yeah, we can't be huntresses if we let innocent people die without helping" Reina said, as I sighed.

"Fine, go take a look at passengers names, hopefully there's a hunter there that can provide assistance" I said, giving them the sheets and they nodded.

I sighed sitting down in my desk and continued thinking of a way to solve this peacefully when I heard Reina walking up to me.

"Um, miss Winter I found something on the sheets" she said, as I rose a eyebrow.

"You found a hunter already?" I asked, and she shook her head "No but something…worse" she ,said showing me the sheet and my eyes widen when I saw it "My brother, Ventus is on the train"

"What!" I said ,taking the paper to take a closer look "It's true… Reina listen I promise we will bring him home safely" I said, with determined look and Reina nodded.

"Alright, I just hope he's not terrified right now".

Meanwhile on the train.

"Zzzzzz….zzzzz…zzzzz" Ventus snored, as he slept on the train while all of the passengers stayed seated nervous about the the white fang soldiers walking around with their guns ready.

"You can sleep pretty well in a situation like this" A soldier said, poking Ventus with his gun. "Hey wake up…wake up!"

The soldier got more angry since Ventus wouldn't wake up "Why don't you start acting more like a hostage, shrimp!" He said, which woke Ventus up.

"Huh? You got a problem with something?" The soldier asked, before Ventus kicked his gun away and than punched him in the gut and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Hey! What are you doing, yah shrimp!" The other soldier said, trying to shoot Ventus but he kicked the gun out of his hands before kneeing him in the face.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FLEA-SIZED ULTRA SHIRMP!" Ventus yelled, before beating up the two.

"Um, Ventus they'll die if you keep on beating them up like that" Omni said, as Ventus looked at the men before back at him.

"Uh… Who are these guys again?" He asked, pointing at the body making the other passengers fall down.

After a few minutes they were able to tie up the bodies and after a few minutes one of the soldiers woke up and began talking "Were here to free our captured comrades, there's two of us in the other passenger cart, two in the engine room and three of us in the first class room" he explained. and Ventus smiled while punching his hand "And?"

"THAT'S IT! REALLY THAT'S IT!".

"There are still 7 of them, when they find out what happened they will have to retaliate" one of the passenger said, as Ventus smirked.

"Alright than" he said, stepping to the window "the door's locked so I'll have to go through the roof" he mumbled, as the others were shocked,

"Wait are you sure?" "You're too young to be doing something like this" "who are you?" The passengers asked as Ventus smirked.

"I'm a hunter" he said before getting out of the wind and nearly tripping off of the train.

'Idiot' Everyone thought, as he climbed up to the roof.

"So what's the plan?" Omni asked, as Ventus looked at the next cart.

"I need you to take a look in there and make sure there isn't any passengers in the cart" Ventus said, while carefully crawling on the top and Omni nodded before flying into the cart.

He looked, around a bit only to see, two white fang soldiers.

'They must've moved all of the passengers to the last cart' Omni thought, before flying back to Ventus.

"It's safe" Omni said, and Ventus nodded "Alright got any suggestions for which alien?" He asked, looking through the Omnitrix.

Omni entered the Omnitrix and made the top pop open. "If you want to solve this with the least amount of injuries than I suggest this" he said. and Ventus nodded before pressing the top making a bright green flash.

"What the heck!" When the flash died down Ventus was shocked to see he was turned into a fairy like alien.

"This is Pesky Dust, a Nemuina who has the ability to create a sleeping dust from it's body so I thought it would work for this kind of mission".

"I guess that makes sense" Ventus said, in a weird voice before flying towards a nearby open window in the cart.

"Now, how about we give these boys a good nap" he said, putting his arm into the window.

The men looked around and thanks to their heightened smell they could smell the dust "Do you smell that?" One of them asked and the other nodded.

"Yeah it 'yawn' almost smells 'yawn' like sleeping g-" he said, before falling down unconscious.

"Melo!" The soldier said, before suddenly falling down "Damn it, it's 'yawn' happening to me 'yawn' as well" he said, before passing out.

Ventus landed on the bridge of the train and returned to normal.

"Oum, that was awkward" he ,said shaking his head before climbing back up.

"Where do we go now?" Omni asked, as Ventus looked at him.

"We'll take care of the guards in the engine room so the main boss won't have any hostages" he said before climbing up to the top of the train.

Meanwhile on the first class cart the men were trying to call the other carts "Boss, somethings going on in the other carts aren't responding".

"What's going on" the gorilla Faunus asked, as the boss looked up.

"There's someone on board" he said, as the goat Faunus looked at him.

"Impossible, we made sure there was no Hunters or Huntresses on this cart".

"Hmph, of course something unexpected happens and you all fall apart" Chrome said, as they looked at him.

"There's no way you can get away with this you bea-" Chrome was cut off when the Boss show his ear off "Gah!".

"Dear!" "Dad!" "Daddy" his family said, running up to him.

"No more blabber or next time you won't be living" the boss said, before looking up to hear foot steps.

He lifted his gun up and began firing at the roof until there was no more noise "A rat?" The goat asked, as the boss looked at him.

"Take a look and see if there's anything out there".

"Holy Crap! That was a close one" Ventus said, who thankfully made it to the bridge just in time.

He picked up one of the bullets and smirked "You're going to pay for this but first up is to recapture the engine room" he said, while continuing climbing.

In the engine room the workers were just sitting down as the guard were waiting for a command when a bullet came rolling in,

"A bullet?" One of the guards asked, picking it up.

"Where did that come fro-" another guard said, before being kicked into a pipe by Ventus being knocked out.

"You son of a bi-" The guard said, before being hit in the head by a shovel from one of the workers and than being beaten by them.

"Thanks!" He said, giving a thumbs and they gave one back,

"No problem, we were about to do that anyways" he said, as a Ventus began climbing out.

"Need any help from me?" The conducter asked, as Ventus smiled.

"Just keep driving safely" he said, and the old man nodded.

Ventus began climbing to the first class the top of the first class when suddenly the top opened to reveal the goat soldier.

"Gotcha mousey" he said, before shooting at Ventus knocking him off the train.

"Ow" He said, looking up to see the train going near a tunnel.

"Omni, I think I have an idea"

"Yeah, I see it too" he said, before Ventus transformed into Xlr8 and raced for the train as it entered into the tunnel.

"What was it?" The Boss asked, as the goat smirked.

"It was just some kid, probably trying to escape" the Faunus grumbled, sitting down "I dealt with him easily".

"You killed him!" Chrome yelled, standing up with tissue on his ear to hold the blood.

"Calm down, all I did was shoot him off, he should be fine".

Suddenly as if something sucked it out, all the power in the cart including the lights turned off.

"What the hell!" The gorrila asked, looking around.

"Must be a power outage, we should be fine as long the train is still going" the boss said, before they heard a sound from outside.

"What was that?" The gorrila asked, moving to the door but didn't see anything, but he didn't notice a large camouflaged lizard alien crawling inside.

"Must be nothing" he said, before suddenly tripped.

"What the hell!" He said, trying to get back but the invisible alien knocked him out before tripping the other soldier and knocking him out.

"What the hell is going on!" The boss yelled, before being tripped and getting knocked out as well.

The camouflaged alien returned to normal to reveal Chamalien before pressing the watch on it's chest to return to normal.

Ventus walked over to the cart and opened up to see Chrome and his family.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, and they nodded.

"You're the boy that was knocked off! How did you get on?" He asked, as Ventus just smiled.

"That's kind of a long story, head to the last cart! It's safe there" he said, and they nodded before standing up and walking through the carts.

Ventus was about to follow but the boss had gotten back up.

"Everything was going fine until you showed up brat, what? is the Atlas military hiring kids now?" he said, annoying Ventus.

"I'm just going ignore that brat comment and say that I'm not apart of atlas and I don't care about your group but when you get innocent people involved that's when I draw the line".

"This had nothing to do with you but now, I'm gonna need to kill you" he said, aiming his gun as Ventus reached for his watch.

The white fang member fired but Ventus quickly slammed his watch and with a flash transformed into another alien.

When the flashed down down he had transformed into a humanoid insect alien that looked like he was armed in a cacoon like armour with blade on the arms and legs.

"Oi, Omni what kind of Alien is this?" Ventus asked, looking at his new form.

"This a Lurvain, a pen alien species that start out in a cacoon like armor in there youth before growing into a new form with wings" he explained, and Ventus nodded.

"Guess I'll call him… Cascoon" he said, before standing up and staring at the Faunus.

"Heh, I've heard a rumor of a kid that could transform into different freaks" the Faunus smirked, before raising his gun.

"Heh, that could be useful for our cause, why don't you give it to me and the white fang" he said, as Ventus entered a fighting position.

"Yeah sorry, but if you want this watch you'll have to rip this watch off me" Ventus said, as the Faunus lifted his gun.

"That can be arranged" he said, firing at Ventus.

The bullets bounced off his cacoon armour as Ventus rushed towards the Faunus and slashed him with his arm blades.

The man growled, and tried punching him but Bentus caught his fist before kneeing him in the gut.

He then jumped up and kicked the man back before slashing his gun in half.

He then sharpened his blades and then slashed his chest which tase red the man making him fall down unconscious.

"Alright, I think that's that" he said, returning to normal before checking the Faunus "Good, he's just unconscious".

"Looks like we're almost at Vale" Omni said, and Ventus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I did not expect something like this to happen" he said, going back to the carriage car.

The passengers were surprised to see him okay and began thanking him for everything he did and Ventus couldn't help but smile and thank the people for the gratitudes.

* * *

**Train Station**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"Oh Ventus!" Mom yelled, hugging me extremely tightly.

"I was so worried, did they hurt you anywhere?" She asked, but I couldn't answer.

"Pwease….Shtop" I mumbled, barely able to breathe.

I took a deep breath when mom let me go but than I heard foot steps and I looked up to see Reina with her friend Weiss and Weiss's sister Winter.

"Oh…hey Reina" I said, but she looked angry "You idiot! What were you thinking doing something that dangerous!".

"What do you mean, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing" I said, as she looked at me "You could've died!".

"Hunters do that all the time, at least if I died this way I would've been helping people's" I said, as she growled before turning around and walking off angrily.

"What's up with her?" I wondered, before sighing.

"Ventus Valiant" I jumped, when I heard Winters voice staring at me.

"This act you did was very dangerous and you could have died or gotten other people dead" she said, as sweat dropped.

"Look, I know I could've died but I couldn't just let them involve innocent people in their politics!" I yelled, as she glared at me.

"I see your point, next time don't do something so reckless" she said, before smiling "But you did do some impressive work, you definitely have potential as a hunter consider joining Atlas when your finished Beacon" she said, turning around.

"Weiss! We're leaving" she said, and the white haired girl nodded "C-Coming".

"Huh, joining Atlas… that sounds cool" I said, turning to my partner who was floating next to me.

"I guess so, but she was right we did do some good today" he said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, come on, let's head back home I'm starving" I said, and he nodded before we headed back to mom and Reina to head back home.

* * *

**And** **done so what did you guys think of the new chapter of Hero of Remnant, I wanted to do one more Filler chapter before heading to the show's timeline.**

**But anyway how's about we got to the reviews**

**RedBman21: Thanks for getting the reference**

**Yogap34172: I've already decided on the team and one of them will be a official character (not neo).**

**Grand Zi-o: Thanks**

**So anyway I'm starting my new story next, Ryuusei Dimension Rockman, Megaman Starforce and Neptunia so look forward to that but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. It's Beacon time

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Hero of Remnant and in this chapter we will finally be making our way to beacon and meeting the rest of the cast and not only that but also the return of Grimm**

**Don't got much else to say so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Masterpiece**

* * *

**Bullhead Port**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you packed everything" Ms Valiant asked, as Ventus and Reina stood outside the car ready to leave for the port.

"Yeah mom, we're sure" they said ,at the same time as there mother got closer.

"Are you sure, do you have clothes? Books? Pens? Money? Pyjama's? Dust? UNDERWEAR!" She screamed. making the two blush.

"MOM!".

"Oh right sorry, sorry I'm just very excited for your first day at Beacon" she said, before walking up to the two and hugging them.

"I'm gonna miss the both of you so much".

"We're gonna miss you too mom" Reina said, and Ventus nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon" he said, before they ended the hug.

"Good luck in beacon, you two make us proud" Their father said, and the two nodded before they picked up their bags and walked towards the bullhead.

"I can't believe you actually got in" Reina sighed, as they walked to the bullhead "What's that meant to mean?".

"You know what I mean you have no training or perpetration for coming to beacon and yet your were offered to join just like that".

"I spent most of my school year's training to get into beacon and you barely did any of it" she said, as Ventus glared at her.

"Why are you even doing this? You never showed any interest in going to beacon before?".

Ventus than gripped the Omnitrix when he heard that before looking at his sister.

"Because I promised someone to help him, and Ozpin said that he will try to help him as well".

"So the only reason your doing this is because of a promise? That sounds like something from a corny anime or game" Reina said, before walking a head.

"How about this when we get there if you can show me your ready during the initiation than I'll let you off the hook" she said, and I nodded.

"Sure".

"Now come on, we don't want to be late" she ,said running off and I nodded following after her.

"Oi! Wait up".

"She seems a bit hard on you" Omni ,said coming out of the Omnitrix.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids she's been leaving me out of Hunter training for some reason and has been really overprotective" I said, running to the bullhead.

"Well she probably has her own reasons" Omni said, as they walked towards the bullhead.

"It is hard to believe in your sudden success rate" he said, as Ventus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah". He said, before walking inside.

Ventus walked inside and looked around noticing Reina on her scroll listening to music.

He was about to join her when he heard the sound of someone's wind pipes being crushed.

He turned around and saw Rwby being crushed into a hug by the all to familiar Yang Xiao Long, Rwby's sister.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completing her outfit.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang said, hugging Ruby who looked like she was losing air from the hug.

"Pleash shtahp."

"But I'm sooooooo proud of you" Yang said, letting go of the hug.

"Really Sis it was nothing" Ruby said, trying to catch her breath again.

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." She said, making Omni look at Ventus.

"Ventus, what does that saying mean?" He asked, as the boy shrugged "Honestly, no idea".

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." She yelled, as Ventus walked in.

"I see you aren't as excited as I am Rubes" Ventus said, sarcastically walking up to them.

"Oh hey Ventus" Ruby said, turning to the boy she had already heard how he was coming to beacon as well.

"I heard what you did, were you really able to stop the white fang on the train all by yourself?" Ruby asked, and Ventus nodded.

"Well I had some help with the workers but yeah pretty much" he said, before Ruby moved closer.

"Did Omni help you?" She whispered, and he nodded "Yeah, couldn't have done it without him" he said, making the alien smile.

"I have to admit, not a bad job short stuff" Yang said, patting Ventus's back annoying him.

"Who the hell are you calling short" he growled, making her laugh "You were always so easy to annoy, anyway I bet you're excited to going to beacon as well".

"Not really, I got moved up two years knowing basically no one except you two and my sister" he said, pointing his thumb to his sister.

"So?" Yang asked, making Ruby and Ventus sigh "It's just I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything" Ruby said, and Ventus nodded "Yeah I didn't even want to come but he got me to agree".

"Oh come on cheer up, I'm sure you two will fit in eventually" she said, as Ventus sighed "I'll probably just try and keep to myself you know, not get too popular" he said. before they started hearing the tv.

**"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, If you have any information on the his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department."** The News said, before changing to another topic

**"In other new's a hijacking took place near the countryside by the infamous white fang but was stopped by a young up in coming hunter known as Ventus Vailiant"** the news woman said, as a picture of Ventus was shown on the tv catching everyone's attention before they all looked at Him..

"Well… that was cut short just like you" Yang said, before evading an elbow in the stomach by Ventus as the new changed subject.

**"Thank you Cyril, in other news this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted…."** The news was then cut off by a hologram of Glynda good witch showing up.

**"Hello and welcome to beacon"** Glynda said, as the three looked at the Hologram.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, and as if to answer "I am Glynda Goowitch" "oh".

**"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our time to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

With that said the hologram disappeared, and every student on-board gazed out the window to see the view and witnessed a beautiful sight.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby cheered, happily.

"I guess home isn't too far after all" She said, as Yang threw one arm around her sister's shoulder in response "Beacon's our home now."

"I'm getting pretty excited at seeing this place" Omni said, as Ventus nodded.

"Yeah, Beacon's really private so few people outside of students have seen it".

Then the moment was cut off when they heard a boy with blonde hair puking out his lunch.

"Guess the views not for everyone" Ruby sweat dropped, and Yang nodded "Yeah".

"Well that ruined that nice moment" Ventus said, as Omni looked at the floor.

"Uh, Ventus?" Omni asked, as Ventus looked at him "What?" "What's that?" He asked. pointing to vomit moving towards them.

Ventus looked at the puke before stepping out of the way "Uh girls, sorry to tell ya but you got puke on your shoes".

The two sisters blinked before looking down and shuddered at the sight of the vomit.

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS GROSS!" "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

They screamed running around as Ventus laughed at their reactions before they began running towards him.

"VENTUS!" "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled, running away from them.

Reina was watching this going down and couldn't help but smile "That looks kinda fun…" she said, before shaking her head and continuing to mess with her scroll.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

After a couple of hours of waiting we had finally landed on the docks to Beacon academy as me and Omni walked out.

"So this is Beacon" Omni said, looking at the large castle like school. "Yeah have to admit, it's pretty impressive".

"Have to admit Sygnal's got nothing on this" I said, looking at the place as Reina walked up next to me.

"This is a dream come true, I've always wanted to go to Beacon" Reina said. with stars in her eyes as I looked at her.

"Oh no somebody call the authorities we got nerd mode Reina" I joked, as she glared at me.

"Shut up! At least I was actually meant to go" she said, elbowing my shoulder "I know you trained most of your life for it, yeah, yeah I've heard this song and dance over and over again" I said, making Reina look away.

"At least I'm prepared, You don't even have a weapon" She said, as I smirked.

"Trust me I got something just as good" I said, making her raise a eyebrow "And what's that?" Reina asked, as I looked away "I'll show you later".

Reina was about to ask about this when we heard the sound of suitcases falling over and looked over to see Ruby and Weiss "Oh that can't be good".

"What are you doing!" Weiss screeched, as Ruby scrambled to pick up the dust vials.

"OH Sorry, Sorry!".

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused" she said, as a Ruby picked up the dust vials.

"Gimme that!" She yelled, grabbing one of the vials scaring Ruby.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee mines" she yelled, confusing Ruby "Uh" "What are you? Stupid!, this is dust!" She yelled, continuing to scream at Ruby and shaking the dust vial letting out more and more dust.

"Uh should we stop them" Reina asked, as I shrugged "Meh, might as well" I said, and we were about them but…

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_!

Due to the Dust reacting to Weisss shaking it, there was a large explosion in front of the girls although Ruby was fine Weiss was covered in dust and sooth.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss screeched, stomping her foot.

I snickered at what just happened while Reina ran up to her friend. "Weiss, are you okay?" She asked. as Weiss looked at her

"Reina good your hear, this kid jumped into me and made me drop all of my dusts" she said. scaring Ruby as she stepped back.

"Hey Weiss, I don't think it's such a good idea to be Harassing my friend for doing nothing" I said, as Weiss growled "Did you not see the explosion!".

"Yeah and that was because you were shaking around an unsealed bottle of dust around like toddler having a temper tantrum, Princess" I said, with a smirk making Weiss growl and Reina snicker.

"What are kids like you two even doing here! Aren't you abit young to be fighting monsters" Weiss said, as Ruby looked at her "Hey I said I was sorry Princess".

"It's Heiress actually" A new voice said, as we all looked over to the new voice.

Who we see was a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore some black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. And she was holding one of the dropped vials of dust.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the biggest supplier of energy in the world" she said, making Weiss smirk "Finally some Recognition".

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." She said, making Weiss's eyes widen.

"What-how dare-the nerve of-!" she screeched, before she snatched the jar that Blake had and stormed off, her butlers picking up her fallen luggage.

"Weiss, wait up" Reina said, running after her friend as Ruby waved awkwardly "I promise that I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled, out to Weiss.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said, turning to the girl.

"So what's?" she didn't get to finish as she sees the girl walking away.

"Ventus, I did a scan of her, I don't think she's human" Omni said, as Ventus shrugged 'Guess she's a Faunus than, neat' I whispered, as Ruby fell down on her back.

"This is terrible" she said, and I did the same "Yeah, this suck pretty bad"

"Hey".

We both looked over to see the guy who puked on the ship. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and blue trousers along with white armor with gold lining and on his back was a sword with a white and gold scabbard.

"I'm Jaune" he said, helping Ruby up "Ruby" she said, as I followed "I'm Ventus" I said, as Ruby smiled.

"Aren't you the guy that puked on the Bullhead?".

* * *

**A couple of minutes**

**Courtyard**

After the introduction we decided to head to the Courtyard and Jaune has been going on and on about the whole airsickness thing "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!".

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was just the first thing that came to mind" she said, as I looked at her. "Than what do we call you then?, Crator face" I said, as she pouted at me "That was a accident, what do we call you Shor-".

"What was that?" I asked, gripping my hand as a black aura surrounded my body scaring the two "N-Nothing".

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." He said. making me and Ruby look at each other before looking at him sceptically.

"Do they?".

"They will… Well, I hope they will… I mean my mom always says that…. Never mind" he sighs in defeat.

We than walked in awkward silence for the next couple of seconds and it was pretty awkward so Ruby decided to change the subject.

"So I got this thing." She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground shocking Jaune.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"He said, making Ruby smile "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" she stated proudly "A wha-?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun" I answered, making him nod "Oh…".

"Hey Ventus can you show him your aliens" he said, surprising Jaune.

"Your Wha-?!" He asked, confused as I glared at Ruby "RUBY!" "Oh sorry".

"What does she mean by Aliens?!" He yelled, making me sigh and pulled out the Omnitrix.

"This is the Omnitrix a watch I found crashing into the woods one day, it jumped on my arm and when it did I met the A.I. of the watch who I call Omni, he showed me that I can use the watch to transform into a bunch of different Aliens" I explained, but he looked confused and a but skeptical which I could blame.

"Wha?" He asked, as I sighed.

"Cool Alien watch with ghost inside crashed near me in the woods, it's stuck to my arm and can transform me into a bunch of alien forms" I explained, making him blink.

"That's…so…cool!" He said, as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, it can do a bunch of different things" Ruby said, as Jaune looked at me "Can I see one of them" he asked, and I looked around to see if anybody was their before nodding "Sure".

"You ready Omni?" I asked, and he nodded "Might as well since he knows about me now" he said. entering the watch making it shine green before opening up and I spun it around before slamming it.

There was a bright green flash and when it died down they got a look at my new form Lodestar.

Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head that glows and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest.

"Woah! It's true" Jaune said, as Ruby rushed to me with stars in her eyes.

"Oh Ventus who's this guy and what can he do!".

"This is lodestar and he…uh…" "Magnetism" "Is the master of Magnetism!" I yelled, before pointing at Crimson Rose and lifting it up with my Magnetism powers.

"That's so cool" Jaune asked, as I returned to normal "So what do you have?".

"Oh-uh, I got this sword and I got this shield too." He said, showing his weapons.

"So what they do?" Ruby asks while tapping the shield making it spring out of his hand going in the air a few times before he manages to catch it.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."He said. as Ruby turned her head.

"Wouldn't they weigh the same?" Ruby asks him .

"Y-Yeah, it does." He says, slumping his shoulders.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She says surprising Jaune.

"Wait, You made it?".

"Of course! All of the students at Signal forge their own weapons, why? didn't you make yours?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a hand-me-down" he explained,

"My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby smiled brightly in attempt to cheer Jaune up "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, well I like it, Not many people have an appreciation for classics these days" she said. making Jaune smile "Yeah the classics".

"If your done with your little moment, where are we going" I asked, as they looked around.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognisable landmark?"

Ruby laughed at the question while I just face palmed "Uh is that a no?" Jaune asked. and we nodded.

"Come on there should be a map some where".

* * *

**Halls**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

After a good while of walking around beacon we made our ways to the halls of beacon where student new and old where located.

"Amazing" Omni said flying around the place as we walked through the hall before hearing a voice "Ruby! Ven! I save you a spot" Yang yelled.

"Oh, hey we gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony" Ruby said, to Jaune before we walked to her sister as I heard Jaune call out to us but I couldn't hear him through the crowd.

"So how was your first day going guys" Yang asked, as a Ruby crossed her arms.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby yelled, making Yang frown "Yikes, melt down already".

"No, she means she literally exploded" I said, and Ruby nodded "Yeah, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was a fire and I think some ice." She said, making Yang blink.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, as I sighed "I wish…".

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage. And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling at m-" "YOU!"

"AH!" Ruby screamed, before jumping into my arms "Oh no it's happening again!".

I looked over to see Weiss glaring at Ruby with Reina behind her.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Reina said, as I sighed "Come on give her a break, she didn't mean it".

"Oh god, you really exploded" Yang said, surprised as Ruby hopped out of my arms.

"Look Weiss right, I'm really sorry about that" she said, trying to make things better before Weiss revealed a pamphlet called Dust for Dummies with a picture of a guy holding a dust crystal with question marks over his head.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product" she said, with her voice speeding up.

"although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"You really wanna make things up to me?" Weiss asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Absolutely" "Than read this and never talk to me again" she said. before turning around.

"Heh, reminds me of how you two met" Reina said, with a smile making me nod "Yeah abit" I said, as Yang walked between the two.

"Okay look, it looks like you two didn't get off on the right foot so how about you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" She asked ,as I moved to Reina.

"Wanna bet on how long it will be till they mess it up" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Is there a point to it" "Fair point".

"Great Idea Sis" Ruby said, before looking at Weiss.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out after this? We can go shopping for school supplies." She said, as Weiss gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like shortie over there" she said, pointing to me.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTIE ICE QUENN!" I screamed, trying to beat up Weiss but Yang stopped me "LET ME AT HER!".

"Really!" Ruby asked, excitedly as Weiss frowned "NO!" She yelled, as I walked up to her.

"Now listen here ice queen! Ruby's just trying to be nice so if you don't leave her alone I'm gonna-".

"Ahem" we all stopped and looked over to see Ozpin standing on stage with the lady from the dust store next to her "I'll keep this brief".

"you have travelled here today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" He said as we all watched him.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, It is up to you to take the first step".

Ozpin than walked off as the lady walked up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She said, before walking.

"He seemed off" Omni said, and I nodded "Yeah almost like he wasn't there" I said, nodding.

"I'm a natural blonde you know" We all looked over to see Jaune trying to hit on Reina "Not interested".

* * *

**Later in the night**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"Well this is certainly a large number of people" Omni said, floating next me as we walked through the ballroom.

"Well that's Beacon for you" I said, before noticing the girl from earlier sitting next to the wall.

"Mind if I sit here" I asked, as she looked up from her book and nodded "Sure" she said as I sat down.

"Names Ventus, yours?" I asked, and she turned to me "Blake… aren't you the guy who stopped the white fang on the train?".

"Yup, that was me" I said "Why did you do it? you could've been killed and they had nothing to do with you, they were just trying to get their friends back" she said, as I looked at her.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand but I did it because they were involving innocent people" I said, surprising her "Really?".

"Yeah, I couldn't give a damn about their politics or ideals but they were involving completely innocent people" I said, and she smiled "I guess that's a good point".

"Hello~" We both looked up to see Yang with a worried Ruby next to her with a smile on her face "I believe you two know each other".

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, as Yang smiled "I'm just trying to get Ruby used to this place" she said, making me sigh.

"So I'm Ruby" she said, with a smile as Blake looked at her.

"I'm Blake… aren't you the girl that blew up?" She asked, making Ruby sweatdrop "Y-Yeah".

There was a awkward silence for a good while until Ruby scrambled for a question.

"Uh, what are you reading?" She asked, Blake looked at her "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body".

"That sounds familiar" Omni said, and I nodded "Yeah but probably with not as good a ending" I whispered, as Ruby smiled.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me every night with Stories with heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress" she said, making Blake turn her head.

"Why is that? Do you hope you'll live a happily ever after?".

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves" she said. making me smile.

"That's very ambitious for a child, Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale" Blake said, but Ruby smiled at her.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better" she said, before being hugged by Yang.

"Oooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She said, with a Ruby struggling to break free from the bear hug.

"Well Yang, Ruby it's been a pleasure but… Blake said, and it would've been a nice moment but of course.

"What in the world are you doing" We looked over to see Reina and Weiss walking over to us "Talking? What do you think".

"Don't you people realise some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss said, making me roll my eyes.

"Than why don't you tell your daddy, snow queen" I said, as Reina looked at me "Shut up, you were the one talking while we were sleeping".

Ruby than walked between us "Guys their right people are trying to sleep" she said, as I got up.

"Fine you go do that" I said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Reina asked, as I waved "Outside, where do you think" I said, walking away.

* * *

**Outside of Beacon**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ah, now this is better" Ventus said, laying on the grass.

"Why did you leave out of no where?" Omni asked, looking down at him.

"I was just getting a bit tired of there wining" Ventus sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well you could've probably just gone to sleep" he said, and Ventus shrugged. "Meh, wasn't bothered".

"Ventus!" They both looked over to see Ruby running over to us.

"Ruby?, what are you doing here?" Ventus asked, standing up.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, you just stormed out for no reason" she said, concerned making Ventus laugh "Yeah I just didn't want to deal with my sister".

"So how's beacon for you so far?" Ventus asked, making Ruby look down.

"Its alright I guess it just feels weird being here without my friends".

"I mean you got me, Yang, Jaune and Omni so I guess it shouldn't be that bad" Ventus said, making Ruby sweatdrop "Well, I haven't met Omni so I don't think that counts".

"Aww…" Omni sighed, in a depressed tone making Ventus sweat drop "Looks like Omni's pretty disappointed".

"O-Oh! I-I didn't mean that, I do want to meet you for real, Omni!" She said, looking at the complete opposite direction of Omni but he got the message.

"Thank you Ruby, I wish I could see you two" Omni said, with a smile as Ventus looked at Ruby "He says Thanks" Ventus said, making Ruby smile.

"Hey Ventus do you remember when we first met?" She asked, making the boy scratch his head "Uh not really?".

"It was back when we were younger, shortly after my mom died" Ruby said, thinking back to then "I was being bullied at the time because what happened and you came to help me, so Uh thanks".

Ventus smiled at that before nodding "No problem, you've helped me out a bunch of items since then".

They stayed silent for a couple of moments until suddenly they heard some sort of sound above them as they looked up to see several robotic droids flying above them.

"What are those things, they look like the robot from the camp" Ruby asked, as they stood up to see the droids beginning to scan them "What's it doing!" Ventus asked, looking at them.

"Omnitrix detected, transporting now" the droid said, before sending a beam towards Ventus lifting him up in the air "What the fuck!".

They began dragging Ventus away as he looked at Ruby "Ruby! Ruby!" He yelled. before they zoomed off.

"Ventus!" She yelled before using her sembalence to chase after them.

**Reina P.O.V.**

"Ventus! Ventus!" I called, as I walked around the side of Beacon.

"Where did he go this time? Doesn't he know there are a lot more Grimm here then in Patch!" I said, walking around.

"Maybe I was a bit too hard on him, I mean he was just talking… and we were making as much noise" I sighed, before looking up.

"I just don't want him to get hurt again… like back then" I said, as a flash of a younger Ventus being slashed by a Grimm flashed through my eyes.

I shook my head before clapping my cheeks "I just need to find him for now" I sai,d looking around but then…".

"RUBY! RUBY!" I heard, before looking up to see Ventus being carried by some kind of robot "What is that thing".

**Sky**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Ventus continued struggle as he was carried of by the robots to who knows where.

"Omni what are these things!" Ventus yelled, struggling to break free or at least reach for the Omnitrix.

"I don't know, they look like the large robot we fought when we first met"

Suddenly one of the droids got blasted away freeing Ventus's arm as they looked over to see Ruby shooting at them.

"Nice job Rubes" he said, before reaching for the Omnitrix and slamming on it making a bright green flash.

When the flashed died down Ventus had turned into an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip.

"This is Spider monkey, an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia, he can shoot webs from his tail and able to crawl on surfaces" Omni explained, and Ventus nodded.

"Alright than let's see what this guy can do!" He yelled, before shooting a web at one of the drones before tossing it towards another drone freeing Spider monkey as he landed back on the ground.

"Thanks for the help Rubes" Spider monkey said, as Ruby made it to him.

"No problem Ventus" she said, before they noticed more droids moving towards them and began firing at them.

"Look out!" He yelled, slamming his chest transforming him into another alien.

When the flash died down he was now a diamond looking alien.

His body was composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp had a shirt which was all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants with a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

He moved in front of Ruby using his body to block the bullets "Woah who's this guy!" Ruby asked, as Ventus looked at himself "Omni?".

"This is Diamondhead, a Petrosapiens from the planet Petrosapiea your able to change around the diamonds in your body and-" "His names Diamond head got ya" He interrupted and Ruby nodded, before they both looked at the droids.

They both began firing at the droids with Diamond head shooting Diamonds and Ruby shooting dusted powered bullets.

They were able to shoot most of them down "Beginning combination sequence" the droids said. and than combined into one large robot.

"That's so cool" Ruby said, with stars in her eyes as Diamond head formed a sword from his arm

"Not the time rubes" he said, before rushing towards the robot with Ruby following.

The robot began firing at them but Diamond head deflected the bullets with his body before Ruby rushed in and slashed it.

Ventus than rushed towards the robot and stabbed it with his diamond sword before they both kicked it back.

Ruby then began firing again at the Robot before Ventus rushed in and stabbed the robot with both swords destroying it.

They both sighed tiredly as Ventus returned to normal "That was so cool!" Ruby lsaid excitedly as Ventus sighed.

"You really are a weird one" Ventus joked, as Ruby punched his arm "Shut up, come on let's head back before anyone notices" she said, and Ventus nodded as they walked off.

But as they walked off they didn't notice some one watching them.

"How did Ventus do that" Reina said, shocked, after watching the whole fight just now.

"This can't be real, I should just get some sleep" she said, sneaking off back to Beacon.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Meanwhile Grimm was on his ship watching going down while growling "Should've considered who ever found the omnitrix would've had allies, Damn" he said, before smirking.

"Guess I'll wait for tomorrow and get you when your alone, mister new omnitrix user" Grimm said with a smirk as it panned out to reveal him in his ship out side of Remnants atmosphere

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Hero of Remnant, I liked it even though most of it was from the show.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**GuestDCDGojira: Thanks Gai's gonna be important later on.**

**Yogaratw607: Okay a couple of things**

**Kikai: I'm already planning on using Kikai for zero one**

**Quiz: Stop doing this, if you want me to do a Kamen rider fic than do one that works and not a anime about a guy helping girls to study or love live how do they** **work!**

**Ginga: I don't know what that is.**

**JBL0104: Maybe I could see frontier working with super neptunia RPG**

**Anyway that's all for now so.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	5. It's test time! Part 1

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Hero of Remnant, this chapter we will be having the beginning of the initiation as well as the first meeting of Grimm, though I will be altering his powers a bit.**

**Anyway don't have much else to say so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Masterpiece**

* * *

**Forest**

**Third person P.O.V.**

In the middle of rhe emerald coloured forest, a futuristic looking ship landed on the cool grass and when it did the front door slowly opened.

"So this is remnant" Grim said, as he walked out of the ship in his armour.

"Seems a lot like my own planet, but I shouldn't be sightseeing for too long" he said, before looking around.

Suddenly I heard the sound of growling as I turned around to see several Grimm slowly crawling towards me.

"So these are the Grimm I got my powers from, almost makes me feel like their family… almost" I said, taking out my watch which opened before I slammed the watch.

There was a bright flash and when it died down I was transformed into a mutated Pyronite.

The stones around my body were black and the flames were blood red and white.

"Well than, let's how strong you guys are?" I said, as the Grimm lunged towards me but I morphed my hand into a sharp flames blade and stabbed through the Grimm before throwing it towards the ground.

I than charged up a fire ball in my hand before throwing towards another grim making it explode.

"Is that all you bastards got!" I yelled, as the Grimm began jumping towards me but I turned my self into a fire ball before going into the air and then I shot a powerful fire blast incinerating them.

"Heh, these guys are weaker than I thought, but still they're really good for mutating these aliens" I said, before I heard foot steps "Huh?".

I turned around to see a much larger Grimm.

It looked like a saber tooth tiger with a large black body and white bone going down it's back and covering it's face giving it sharp fangs and it had red veins going around it's body.

"Huh, an even bigger one guess I'll have to choose a stronger one" I said, slamming the watch before I transformed into a new alien.

I transformed into a Tetramand which was a red alien with four arms.

But this form had black skin and white bony armour around it's body which also formed blades on the arms.

I then entered a fighting position before he ran towards the Tiger as it lunged towards Grim.

I held him up with my two top arms before pulling out my other arms and extending the boney blades on it and stabbing into the tiger.

"Rah!" I yelled, pushing the tiger back before extending the blades on all four off my arms and jumped towards the Tiger.

I crashed on to the tiger and began to stab into the Tiger several times before it exploded into black dust.

With a sound of beeping I returned to normal, before standing up and wiping the dust off of my coat.

"Well than, looks like that's done" I said, before turning around.

"Guess I'll look for the kid with the Omnitrix, nothing will stop me, nothing" I said, walking off in search for Beacon.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Omni P.O.V.**

"Where am I?" I wondered, as I walked through a large mountainous area that looked strangely familiar to me.

"Have I been here before?".

There were four large pictures of four men on the side of the mountain "I feel like I have seen this place before".

I than heard door steps before looking over to see two men in suits of armour one in silver armour and one in red.

The first man wore a brownish-maroon armor with a utility belt and a shoulder pad on its right shoulder with the a logo on it. It also had a yellow v-shaped eye and has two swords on its back.

The other man wore a large silver armour with black gauntlets and shoulder pads as well as a black crown and a red visor and he had a long black cape and in chest plate was some kind of energy source. This was the forever king,

I felt a pain go through my head as I saw the logo.

Memories flashed through my head as I slowly looked at them "The… forever knights…".

The two knights walked towards the nearby rubble, but soon more and more rocks came falling out before the Perk version of Upchuck came out and blasted at them.

"Upchuck…" I muttered, watching the fight.

"Even the Omnitrix cannot save you now!" The silver man yelled, as the red man jumped in and kicked Upchuck towards a wall.

When Upchuck landed he noticed some rocks and began eating as many as he could but the red man stopped him.

He than pulled out some electrically charged ninja stars before throwing them at Upchuck who just ate them much to the man's surprise.

Upchuck's belly began shinning green before he began shooting back at the Red Ninja knocking him back more and more before finally it short circuited his armour.

"Now who's seeing stars, hehe" Upchuck laughed, making me sweatdrop "He reminds me of Yang…".

Upchuck than jumped towards the Forever king while eating some rocks making his belly glow green.

The king began charging energy into his visor before blasting at Upchuck who just blasted back causing both blasts to be cancelled.

This went on for a bit before Upchuck dodged a blast and spat the kings visor blocking it up but the king just blasted the gunk away.

Upchuck landed on the ground and than sent tendrils from his mouth towards the kings chest plate pulling it off along with the energy source before he ate it.

"The sub energy!" The king yelled, before Upchucks body began growing bigger and bigger "Now that hits the spot!".

His body continued growing before Upchuck smirked "But not as much as this!" He yelled, before blasting the forever king as he was lifted up into the air by the beam as Upchuck began spinning around.

Upchuck continued spinning as the energy began forming a large tornado which blinded my vision "AHH!" I screamed before, the blast engulfed me.

When I opened my eyes I was in a strange green space I looked around when I saw my shadow getting bigger.

The shadow grew bigger and bigger before it engulfed the entire places, as a single red eye opened up and looked at me "It's time to come home, brother!".

* * *

**Beacon**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"AAAAHHHH!" "AAAAHHHH?!" Omni and Ventus screamed, as Omni suddenly woke up while Ventus was working on his sleeping bag.

"What the heck Omni, you scared me half to death" Ventus said, as Omni looked down "S-Sorry, I had a bad dream".

"Oh, you alright?" He asked, and Omni nodded "Yeah, I'm alright now just a bit dizzy" he said, and Ventus nodded.

"IT'S MORNING, IT'S MORNING, IT'S MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNNIIIINNNNGGGG~~~" They heard, as they looked over to see a ginger haired girl dancing around a black haired boy, both a two years older than Ventus.

The ginger haired girl wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape on the chest and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She was also wearing a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh and her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

The other guy had long black hair with a magenta streak and pink eyes. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat jacket with white trousers.

"Damn she's loud" Ventus mumbled, picking some was out of his ear not expecting the girl to hear him as she ran up to him.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED! THIS IS BEACON! ONE OF THE BEST SCHOOLS IN ALL OF BEACON! THE CREAM OF THE CROP! THE TOP OF THE WORLD! THE-" She yelled, quickly before her mouth was covered by the guy.

"Sorry about my friend, she can be very uncontrollably at times" he said, offering me hand as Ventus took it "Thanks, names Ventus just call me Ven" he said, standing up.

"Lie Ren, but please just call me Ren" Ren said, before giving a quick bow "And I'm Nora Valkyrie" Nore said, giving a two finger salute.

"So you two seem pretty close, you two dating or something" Ven bluntly said, causing Nora's eyes to widen and Ren to facepalm.

"Well, we're sorta together, but not like that kind of together…"she kept on talking as Ventus over looked at Ren.

"Does that usually happen" he asked, and Ren nodded "Yeah, come on Nora let's get breakfast" he said, as Nora kept on talking "I mean we've been together since we were kids but I for one wouldn't say we're that close yet you know".

"Huh, well that was a thing" Ventus said, as Omni nodded "Yeah, but they're right you should get some breakfast".

"Heh, true race ya!" Ventus said, running ahead with Omni following behind but they didn't notice Reina watching her brother 'Who's he talking to?'.

* * *

**Changing room**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

After we had our breakfast we went off to the changing rooms to get ready for the initiation.

"Alright, here they are" I said, pulling out two blades that could turn into guns "Why do you need those? You have the Omnitrix" Omni asked, as I looked at him "Well their just in case the Omnitrix runs out of juice while we're out" I explained, and Omni nodded.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" I heard, before looking over to see Nora and Ren talking to each other, and Ren had a slight smile on his face.

"Come on Nora, let's go" Ren said, closing his locker before walking off with Nora "But not together, together".

"Huh, well those two are in high spirits" I said, and Omni nodded "Yeah, they look like they're close" he said, and I nodded.

"Well, guess it make sense they probably wanna be partners" I said, walking over to Ruby who was looking through her locker as Yang just closed hers.

"Hey guys" I said, walking up to them as Yang smirked "Heya shortie" she joked, making me glare at her "I'll just ignore that".

"So what's up with you two, this morning?" I asked, as Yang smiled "Oh I'm just talking about how Ruby seems pretty excited this morning".

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you, stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking" she said, grabbing her weapon and began hugging it happily.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" Yang said, making Ruby groan.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And, secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk" she said, making me grip my hand 'DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT!',

"But what about when we form teams?" I asked, making her sweatdrop "Uh, I don't know I guess I'll join your or Yangs team".

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said, while stroking her hair "Yeah, it'd would be best if you had more friends than me, Yang or Jaune".

"My dearest sister Yang and dearest friend Ventus, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, in a offended manner going up right to our faces.

We were about to answer but than we heard a yelp, as we looked over to see Jaune being held up on the wall by a spear with Reina, Weiss and another girl looking at him.

The girl had has long red hair that ends in a ponytail with a tiara on her forehead and green eyes. She wears a brown armoured top and she had dark maroon sleeves that go up to her elbows and on her left forearm is an armoured gauntlet. She has a mini skirt with a red sash going down to her ankles. She has bronze armour that goes from her middle thigh to her ankles and has high-heeled boots that are brown with bronze trim. That was the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

"I'm really sorry!" Pyrrha apologised, before she pulled out the spear before running away with Reina and Weiss following.

Me, Ruby and Yang walked up to Jaune who was just looking down "You okay lady killer?" Yang joked, as I hit her shoulder.

"I don't get it, dad said all woman looked for is confidence, where did I go wrong" he said, as Ruby helped him up.

"Trust me, my sister and ice queen are not the best choices Jaune" I said, and he nodded "Yeah, I guess your right".

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately." Glynda called from the speakers.

"Come on Jaune" Ruby said, and Jaune nodded as those two and Yang ran towards the cliff.

"So it's finally time for the initiation" Omni said, making me smile "What you nervous or something!" I asked, making him shake his head.

"N-No I'm not" he said, making me laugh "Alright than let's go!" I said, before we both began running towards the Beacon Cliffs.

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs**

**Third person P.O.V.**

A line up of students including Ventus, Reina and the rest stood on pads as Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of them.

"For years you have trained to be warriors and on this day your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" he said, making some people smirk including Ventus who was stretching.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." Glynda spoke up, as everyone looked at her "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates….today."

"WHAT! Awww…." Ruby groaned, as Glynda continued "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with".

Some people gulped at this, making Ozpin smile "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

Ruby's eye cracked open before "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" She screamed causing everyone to cover their ears.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, where you will meet obstacles that will hinder your path, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Glynda said, as everyone nodded except Jaune who nervously laughed.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors have been told not to intervene" Glynda said, as Ventus rolled his eyes 'What great teachers'.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff" Ozpin began explaining.

"We will regard that item you and your partner have brought back, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately" Ozpin explained, before looking at everyone "Are there any questions?"

Jaune than raised his hand for a question"Yeah, um sir-" "Good! Now take your positions".

Everyone entered fighting positions, Reina readied her bow, Ophiuca spun around his scythe, Leo readied his claw weapon, Ruby took out crescent rose, Yang readied her fist gauntlets while Omni entered the Omnitrix making it shine green.

"Um, sir about the landing strage-"

**Click!**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Weiss screamed, being catapulted away which interupted Jaune.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it?" Jaune asked, as more and more student's were launched into the forest.

"You will be falling and making you own way into the forest" Ozpin explained, making Jaune laugh "Oh did you um hand out Parachutes or something?" He asked, making Ozpin smile "No" he said, before Jaune was launched away "KYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!".

Ventus looked over at Ozpin who was just smiling "Your enjoying this way too much aren't you?".

"Maybe just a little" he said, before catapulting Ventus away.

* * *

**Emerald forest**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "WEEEEEE!" I was screaming but Omni was surprisingly having fun as we shot through the sky "Omni! Alien!" I yelled, spinning the dial on the Omnitrix.

"Oh um, use this one!" He said, popping up the watch as I quickly slammed it down making a green flash happen.

When the flash died down, I looked at my body and my eyes widened.

"OVERFLOW! WHY DID YOU PICK OVERFLOW!" I yelled, waving my hands around.

"I-I don't know! You rushed me!" He yelled, as I looked around "Alright, gonna need to get creative!".

I shot a stream of water at the ground which propelled back up, I did this a couple more times before finally I landed on the ground.

"And done, no need for applause" I said, before returning to normal "Nice job, I'll turn you into a flying alien so we can get to the temple".

"Nah, we probably shouldn't" I said, stretching my legs surprising him "Really, why not?" I looked at him and smirked "Well think about, this forest is so crowded, we'll probably fly right past it" I explained, and he nodded.

"Well I guess that makes sense, so a fast alien then" he guessed, and I nodded "Yup" I said, before I slammed the Omnitrix turning into Fasttrack before we began running through the forest at top speed.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ruby**

**Sky**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Above our heroes we see several students being catapulted into the deep dense emeral forest some more excited then others.

Through the sky a small bird Grimm called a nevermore flew through the sky enjoying it's day before a certain hooded girl crashed into it "BIRDY NO!" she yelled, still flying through the sky.

She looked over and was about to crash into a tree so she used her giant scythe ,crescent rose, to catch the tree so she could land on the ground.

Ruby looked up to see her sister Yang blasting the tree's to continue in the air, her kinda rival Weiss using her glyphs, Nora using her hammers explosions to propel her self and Jaune…crashing into a large tree.

She than used her speed to run through the forest leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she ran.

"YANG! YANG!" Ruby called, running through the forest 'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang!'.

"This is really bad, what if I can't find her! What if someone finds her first!' Ruby thought, as she began thinking of other choices.

'There's always Jaune, he is nice and funny, but I don't think he's very good in a fight' Ruby than started thinking of more choices.

'Oh! What about Blake! She's so mysterious and calm, plus she likes books! But then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her' Ruby thought, before yelling "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO THINK OF PARTNERS!".

"Ok who else do I know in this school… Yang, Blake, Jaune and…. VEN!" Ruby yelled, snapping her fingers.

"He knows how to fight, I've known him for a while, he can turn into aliens and he's got Omni with him! He's perfect!" Ruby said, before turning around "GOTTA FIND VENT-".

Ruby suddenly froze when she saw Weiss in front of her and as the two stared at each other in shock only one thought came to Ruby's mind 'OH OUM DAMN IT!'.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ventus**

Ventus as Fasttrack was speeding through the forest looking for the ruins "Where is this place!" He said, looking around.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your partner?" Omni asked, as Ventus looked at him "Bah, it'll be fine I'll just partner up with who ever I see there".

Fasttrack continued running before he ran into a Beringel "Gah, what the heck" he said, shaking his head.

Fasttrack stood up and saw he was surrounded by Beringels, Beowolves, Ursas and Boarbatusks's.

"Looks like we'll need to change things up, Eh partner" Fasttrack said, before pressing the watch on his chest making a bright flash.

When the flash died down Ventus became Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half, had four claws on both of his hands, and originally had sharp teeth. He also had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Cannonbolt Huh? I'll take it!" Ventus yelled, before turning into a ball and rolling towards the Beringel who caught him before throwing him back.

Cannonbolt hit a tree and was pushed right back towards the Beringel who moved out of the way as Cannonbolt rolled into a Beowulf turning it into dust.

"Huh, guess I still gotta get better at this" Cannonbolt said, shaking his head before rolling back into a ball and charging up a spin dash.

"I saw this in a game once, so what the hell!" He yelled, before speeding through several Grimm killing a good number of them.

The Beringel roared and started pounding it's chest as Cannonbolt smirked "Well then, let's play on a more even playing field" he said, before slamming the Omnitrix symbol again making a bright green flash.

When the flash died down, Ventus was now his version of a Tetramand. with it's red skin and four arms. He also wore a black tank top-like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He wore two pairs of fingerless gloves with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves.

"Huh, what kinda alien is this?" He said, in a gruff voice "This is a Tetramand from the planet Khoros, as you can clearly see you have a more muscular body and two extra arms. He's nicknamed Four Arms" Omni explained, and Ventus nodded.

"Kinda lame, but it'll have to do" he said, before running towards the Beringel as they both punched each other's fist.

The Beringel moved back and jumped on top of Four Arms and began smashing it's fist on his body "Ow! Ow! GET OFF!" Four Arms yelled, throwing him off.

The Beringel landed on the ground before moving up and began pounding it's chest before roaring.

Ventus than ran towards the Beringel before punching it into the air, he than jumped into the air and slammed it into the he ground turning it into dust.

"Looks like that's all of them" he said, clapping his hands to wipe the dust off before with a bright flash returning to normal.

"You okay Omni?" Ventus asked, as Omni flew out of the Omnitrix "Yeah, just a bit winded… doing too many transformations in a row is a bit tiring".

"Ah, I'm sorry I'll try to keep the changes to a minimum" Ventus said, and he nodded "Thanks" He said, as Ventus smirked "Alright, Welp let's go" Ventus said, as they fist bump but than they heard a branch snap.

SNAP!

They both jumped, before looking over to see someone running away "Hey Wait!" Ventus yelled, running after the person.

Ventus chased after the person for a bit before finally getting the jump on the person "HAH! GOT YOU!" He yelled, catching the person and seeing who it was.

"WHAT THE?! REINA!" Ventus yelled, jumped back as she got up "Why did you jump on me like that?".

"Oh yeah, why were you watching me like that" He asked, as she looked at me "I heard fighting, so I checked it out" she said, making Ventus and Omni's eyes widen and gulp.

"Oh so you saw me…" he said, and she nodded "Yeah, and guess my surprise when I saw you transforming into monsters and talking to air" she glared "And I saw you fighting with Ruby against some robots chasing after you".

"N-Now R-Reina I can explain" he said, as she began walking in front of her brother "How long have you been able to transform into those monsters! Who do you keep on talking to! Who else knows about this!" She said, before looking at the Omnitrix "AND WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS THING!".

Reina grabbed the Omnitrix but like when Ventus first got it her Aura began shinning as well as Ventus's "What the?!" "What's going o-" Reina yelled, before there was a small pulse knocking the two back.

"Ow, what the heck was that?" Ventus said, shaking his head "Ven, you okay?" Omni asked, and Ventus nodded "Yeah, you okay Reina?".

Ventus looked over and raised a eyebrow when he saw Reina staring at him with widen and shocked eyes.

"Uh Sis you okay?" Ventus asked, as she slowly pointed at him but more specifically Omni "Who the hell is that?!".

Ventus and Omni looked at each other before looking back at Reina "You can see him?" "You can see me?".

Reina nodded at this, while still spooked at Omni "Okay, I can explain" Ventus said, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

**Ventus P.O.V.**

"So let me get this straight" Reina said, as we sat next to a tree.

"A few months ago, when you went to that summer camp an alien pod crashed in front of you and it was holding this thing" she said, pointing to the Omnitrix.

"Yeah pretty much" I said, as she continued "And this thing is a alien device that can turn you into a bunch of different alien species" she said, and I nodded.

"And this guy is, and A.I. or something in the device that has Amnesia" Reina said, and we nodded again.

"Why did you keep this from everyone? And why can I see him now?" She asked, as I sighed "Because no one would believe me and if I did show it off than I would probably be taken away to Atlas or something and be experimented on".

"I guess that makes sense, but why can I see him now?" Reina asked, as Omni put his hand on his chin "I can only guess that since you two have such similar aura's, you touching the Omnitrix allowed you to see me".

"So who else knows?" She asked, as I sighed "Only two people, Ruby and Ozpin… and maybe Glynda still not sure" I said, scratching my head.

"So now what?" I asked, as Reina sighed "I don't know, let's just finish the test we're partners now so we should stick together" she explained, and me and Omni nodded before we started heading to the temple.

"OMNITRIX DETECTED! BEGINNING CAPTURE PROCEDURE NOW!"

We jumped and turned around to see several droids surrounding us "What are these things!" "I don't know, I just saw them last night".

"So you're the one who found the Omnitrix? Shorter than I expected" we heard, turning around to see someone walking towards.

He wore grim themed clothes, with a long black trench coat and trousers, with white armour and red markings all over his body. He had a hood up with a mask covering his face but what was most surprising was that he had what looked like a dark version of the Omnitrix with some kind of machine with a black vial connected to it.

"Who are you!" Reina asked, pulling out her weapon as I readied the Omnitrix "You can call me Grim, and I'll be taking the Omnitrix now".

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Hero of Remnant, I liked it and this as well as next chapter will be having many important things for the rest of the story.**

**Anyway with that said let's hit the reviews.**

**Glaive645: Ask and you shall receive**

**yogaratw607: I'm pretty sure I said this but I already decided on Ventus's team also maybe Faunus and alien fusions you'll have to see.**

**Phoenix Emperor: V: I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!**

**Johnathon Young: It's been four months and I still have no idea what's going on in this review.**

**DCDGojira: Maybe, Maybe not you'll have to see**

**Anyway with all of that said, just got one more chapter before finishing off Ryusoulger so with all of that said…**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
